Fascination
by xklm
Summary: Harry se réveille de son coma avec une bien drôle de réalité. Comment va réagir le pauvre Draco impliqué dans cette histoire ?
1. Fascination

**Fiction en 4 chapitres. Voici donc le premier Fascination. Je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

- Il en est hors de question, hurlais-je !

- Ecoute Draco, je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas mais… répliqua Dumbledore

- Donnez moi n'importe quel garçon, n'importe lequel, mais pas lui. Non, non et non ! Je ne peux pas, désolé mais non.

- Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il sera toujours après toi. Il s'est enfermé dans un monde pendant son coma, et maintenant qu'il est réveillé il croit l'avoir vécu. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui il pense que c'est la réalité. Il ne pourra se sortir de son mensonge que si tu joues le jeu, sinon il s'enfermera dans ton rejet et ça le détruira !

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ?

- Je sais Dray, je sais, mais Albus n'a trouvé que cette solution, mentionna mon parrain.

- Non, je refuse catégoriquement !

- Draco je ne vous ai jamais rien demandez !

- Et bien continuez ainsi alors ! Vous me voyez lui tenir la main, l'embrasser, lui dire que je l'aime ? Je ne pourrais pas, et puis ça serait comme le trahir c'est dégueulasse ! Et il va vouloir me… ah Merlin non !

Silence. Non je ne peux pas. N'importe qui mais pas lui. Sa vue me dégoûte, je le déteste, je ne pourrais faire semblant de l'aimer d'un amour pure. Et aimer ça veux dire quoi ? Je ne connais pas ce mot, je ne connais pas ces sensations. Faire semblant ? Je ne pourrais pas, par respect pour moi, mais également pour lui.

- Draco, soupire mon directeur, il t'a sauvé la vie, tu peux bien l'aider !

- J'aurais préféré qu'il me laisse crever !

- Draco Malfoy tu n'as pas été élevé comme ça, alors soit un peu digne de ton nom au lieu de te comporter comme un crétin. La guerre est terminée, vous pouvez enfin faire un effort tous les deux quand même ! Alors tu feras le premier pas, et tu vas, cette fois, l'aider à se sortir de cette mauvaise période. Et puis comme ça tu pourras regagner ta fierté parce que te faire courir après par un Potter, merci ! m'ordonna mon parrain.

Je ne rajoute rien de plus et acquiesce brièvement. La guerre était fini depuis maintenant quatre mois et Harry Potter après avoir battu le Lord était tombé dans un coma profond. Malgré tout cela, la vie avait repris son cours. Tout le monde était revenu à Poudlard pour la dernière année, et le brun avait été transféré à l'infirmerie de l'école, Dumbledore et ses amis désirant garder un œil sur lui. Enfin il y a deux jours, ce crétin avait décidé de se réveiller et la première chose qu'il avait dis en ouvrant les yeux, c'était mon prénom. Oui depuis deux jours il ne cessait de me réclamer à ses côtés, soit disant je lui manque, soit disant il ne peut désormais plus se passer de mon odeur, de mon sourire, de mon rire, de mes yeux, de mes lèvres, de ma peau, de mon corps. J'en ai presque vomi lorsque j'ai appris ça. Et maintenant je me tiens dans le bureau du fou à accepter malgré moi, d'aider Potter à retrouver la mémoire, et vite si possible.

- Il est hors de question que je le touche ! Lui parler et passer du temps avec, si vous le souhaitez, je pense que j'en suis encore capable mais l'embrasser ou même le caresser, non désolé là je ne pourrais pas…

- C'est pour ça que nous avions pensé que tu pourrais inventer une dispute. Tu pourrais être distant avec lui.

- Comment ça, je ne comprends pas !

- Quand il viendra te parler pour la première fois, soit froid dis lui que même si tu as failli le perdre tu ne lui pardonnes pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant la guerre… Qu'il t'aurait trompé.

- Oh… je vois !

- Dis lui qu'il doit te reconquérir ! Et par cette démarche il se rendra compte qu'au final il te ne désire pas, et que tout n'a été qu'invention dans sa tête.

- D'accord.

- Bien, puisque tout est réglé, je pense que tu peux y aller.

- Dray, n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as un problème, me murmure mon parrain.

Je le regarde noir et quitte le bureau sans rajouter un mot de plus. J'ai envie d'exploser la tête de Severus. Je l'adore, pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi pendant la guerre et depuis sa fin, mais là, là je le tuerais ! C'est mon second père, je vis chez lui désormais, ma mère étant décédé et mon père étant à Azkaban. Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être chiant parfois.

Je soupire et me dirige aveuglément dans les couloirs. Il est 0h38. Je devrais être dans ma maison depuis longtemps, mais il a fallu que Rogue vienne me chercher pour « une discussion de la plus haute importance ». Je suis maudis.

Potter, pourquoi lui, n'importe qui mais pas lui ! Ce n'est pas un ami, ce n'est pas un ennemi non plus mais ce n'est surtout pas un ami. Il y a eu beaucoup trop de haine et de mépris entre nous pour qu'il y ait autre chose. Et puis merde, ce gars me déteste, alors comment a-t-il pu s'inventer une histoire pareil ? Je l'ai toujours dis, qu'il ne tournait pas rond. C'est un crétin, un vrai crétin.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion profonde sur ma malédiction, je retrouve ma chambre de préfet en chef et me couche. Demain est un autre jour non ? Oui un autre jour, comme petit ami meurtri de Potter. Tuez-moi !

Mon réveil sonne, 6h30. Que Merlin me laisse dormir pitié ! Je finis par me lever et me dirige d'un pas gauche sous la douche. L'eau ne m'éclaire même pas les idées, tellement le sommeil me les brouille. Habillé et légèrement coiffé, je rejoints Blaise et Pansy dans la salle commune puis nous nous dirigeons dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné.

Assis à la table de notre maison, je me sers un bon café accompagné d'un croissant. Mes yeux se perdent dans la salle, pour finirent par tomber sur la table des Gryffondors et sur les yeux verts de Potter. Je me sens d'un coup beaucoup plus réveillé, la discussion d'hier, avec Dumbledore et mon parrain, me revenant en mémoire. Oh merlin, dans quoi je me suis embarqué. Je reste bloqué, mon croissant à deux centimètres de l'entrée de ma bouche. Un sourire apparait sur les lèvres de ma Némésis alors mes joues se teintent de rouge.

Aidez-moi, aidez-moi, AIDEZ MOI !

Je n'ai même pas la force de manger de peur de tout vomir sous son regard plein d'amour, et son sourire niais. C'est pourquoi je me lève rapidement et sors de la de la grande salle. Fuir, le fuir, rester loin de lui le plus possible, repousser l'échéance du moment fatidique où il me sautera dessus pour essayer de coller sa bouche à la mienne.

J'avance dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque, essayant de ne pas laisser mes pensées vaguer jusqu'à un certain Potter. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me pourrisse la vie chaque minute, chaque seconde ? Mais avant que je n'aie passé la porte de la réserve aux livres une voix m'interrompt, pitié non !

- Draco…

Je me retourne pour tomber face à Potter, ses yeux amoureux me fixant. Je me recule le plus possible de lui. Il a l'air étonné et se rapproche un peu plus s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de moi. Il baisse la tête les joues rouges, et commence à me parler.

- Tu n'es pas venu me voir à l'infirmerie.

- Potter, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

C'était sorti tout seul, et il me regardait à présent avec des yeux ronds. Comme un fantôme, comme le retour du Lord, comme si j'avais dis quelque chose de si horrible que j'aurais du en mourir. Mais comment me mettre dans la peau de quelqu'un que je ne suis pas ? Pas que les hommes me dégoutent, bien au contraire, mais celui qui est à cet instant en face de moi ne m'attire pas du tout !

- Po…Potter ? Tu ne m'appelles plus Harry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? panique t-il.

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

Etrangement ma phrase ne sonnait pas faux. Potter allait bien et c'était plutôt tant mieux. Il nous avait quand même tous sauvé. Son visage déformé par la peine et l'interrogation se fendit d'un sourire.

- Tu m'as manqué, Dray.

- Dray ? Comment ose-il m'appeler Dray ? Seul Pansy et Blaise en ont le droit, pas Potter, surtout pas Potter. Il s'approche pour venir toucher ma peau mais je recule à nouveau. Sa main se rabaisse contre son corps, alors qu'elle commence à trembler.

- Oui, je suis content que tu sois sorti de ton coma, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai oublié ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant la bataille final.

- Pardon ?

- Humilie moi un peu plus, vas-y Potter, continue.

- Mais…Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

- Ce que tu as fait ? Mais merde, tu croyais quoi que tu allais sortir de ton petit coma et que j'allais oublier tout ce qu'il c'était passé ? C'est bête, hein Potter, que j'ai eu du mal à dormir ce soir là et que j'ai parcouru les couloirs de Poudlard pour m'apaiser, oui c'est triste parce que peut-être que je ne t'aurais pas vu en train de culbuter Seamus au détour d'un couloir. Tu t'étais lassé de moi c'est ça ? Je commençais à te répugner ? Ou tu voulais juste essayer autre chose de peur de mourir pendant la bataille finale ?

- N…Non, non ! Je n'ai pas fais ça !

- Ça fait mal Potter ? Si tu savais dans quel état tu as mis mon cœur ! Je ne cesse de voir et de revoir, ton corps glissant contre le sien, d'entre et de réentendre tes gémissements et tes cris dans lequel on pouvait entendre son prénom !

- Draco… Non mon ange, non ! Je n'ai pas pu faire ça ! Il n'y a que toi, Dray, que toi, je te jure !

- Ne m'appelle plus Dray s'il te plait !

- Tu…

- J'ai besoin de temps, pour effacer ces putains d'images, pour te pardonner. Je ne sais même pas si j'en suis capable…

- Je… Non !

Je baisse la tête tandis que mon visage se ferme. Il tend une main vers moi pour m'arrêter alors que je le contourne pour retourner dans ma chambre de préfet avant le début des cours. Je me sens totalement bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé un trop plein de douleur et de haine à travers mes paroles. Je l'ai brisé, et bizarrement ça ne me réjouit pas. Je n'aime pas spécialement faire du mal aux gens. Potter lui c'était différent, j'avais besoin à chaque fois que je croisais ses deux émeraudes, de le critiquer, de le blesser, de le faire réagir. Il devait me remarquer, comme tout les autres, mais lui particulièrement ! Je suis un Malfoy, et les Malfoy ne passent pas inaperçus surtout devant celui qui a survécu et à présent vaincu.

Et là je lui ai fais du mal, et je n'ai pas aimé ça du tout. Mais le pire je crois c'est que j'ai aimé jouer la comédie. Pouvoir faire craquer ce Gryffondor, quelle blague, mais totalement jouissif comme position ! Il suffit que je fasse un geste et il est à mes pieds. Et puis merde c'est Potter quoi, le gars qui me déteste le plus au monde, qui croit au moment où je pense qu'il m'aime à en crever. J'ai le pouvoir de vie sur lui. Il suffit que je lui hurle dessus que jamais oh grand jamais ses sentiments qu'il éprouve à mon égard ne seront réciproques, pour qu'il se jette par une fenêtre, ou je pourrais jouer de ma beauté, de mon intelligente et de mon charme pour le rendre complètement fou.

Mon rire cristallin résonne dans le couloir alors que je croise ma brune dans le couloir. Elle me sourie s'approche doucement de moi, se plaquant contre mon torse. Je la sers tendrement contre moi, plaquant mes lèvres sur le haut de son front. Elle finit par se décoller de moi et je lui prends la main l'entrainant vers les cachots pour notre cours de potion.

- Draco, Pansy, je vous cherchais, bande de crétin !

- Blaise, j'avais juste besoin de m'aérer la tête avant le début des cours, et j'ai croisé Pansy il a deux minutes.

- Mouais, des fois je me demande ce qu'il se passe entre vous.

- Combien de fois faudra t-il te répéter qu'il n'y a rien entre Dray et moi !

Blaise grogne et on finit par arriver devant la porte du cachot où se passe le cours de Potion. On se pose quelques minutes contre le mur commençant une conversation totalement intéressante sur la tenue de Pansy, cette fille alors. Je regarde mes deux meilleurs amis et un sourire nait sur mon visage, c'est dingue comme je peux me sentir bien quand ils sont à mes côtés. La guerre les a changé, j'ai l'impression que comme moi ils commencent à vivre, ils se sentent libre et totalement vivant. Je prends par au fou rire de Blaise jusqu'à ce quelqu'un se jette sur moi et encercle mon cou de sa main.

- Malfoy espèce de connard, qu'est ce que tu as dis à Harry ?

- Weasley putain, t'es malade ou quoi ? Lâche-moi immédiatement !

- Tu étais censé jouer un rôle, pas le mettre encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était !

- Mais bordel lâche-moi tu me fais mal !

Sa main continue de se fermer autour de ma peau et je commence réellement à étouffer. Mon teint se rougit et je suffoque cherchant de l'air pour remplir mes poumons. Blaise commence à s'en mêler tandis Pansy reste pétrifié. J'aperçois Granger arrivé en courant derrière nous, elle attrape avec force son petit ami pour le retourner vers elle et le gifler. Je m'écroule au sol respirant fortement !

- Dray, Merlin, ça va ? me dit Pansy en se précipitant vers moi.

- Weasley je vais te tuer !

- Draco, ça na sert à rien me calma mon ami.

- Écoute-moi bien la belette, quand Harry m'a vu tout à l'heure il a failli me sauter dessus et m'embrasser. Il se serait réveillé de son coma en ayant des sentiments pour toi, t'aurais fais quoi au moment où il allait t'embrasser ?

- Malfoy…

- Fallait bien que j'invente quelque chose, je n'avais pas envie de jouer mon rôle à fond c'est-à-dire, faire tout ce qu'un couple fait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Non mais tout à fait, Ron réagit comme crétin parfois c'est tout, soupire Granger.

- Il était en larmes Hermione !

- Je lui ai dis que… hum… qu'avant la bataille je l'avais surpris avec un autre. Soit disant qu'en essayant de me reconquérir il allait se rendre compte qu'il ne m'aime pas ! J'ai juste suivi les conseils de Dumbledore.

Silence. Pansy vient se blottir contre moi et embrasse doucement mon cou essayant d'effacer les marques de doigts de Weasley. Je soupire et la sert un peu plus contre moi. Je croise les yeux noirs de Blaise et ceux surpris des deux Gryffondors. C'est ce moment que choisis Harry pour apparaître, les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements un peu débraillé. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je suis mal à l'aise et m'écarte de Pansy. Potter me regarde les yeux écarquillés, ses poings se serrant fortement.

- T'as viré de bord ? me demande t-il.

- Potter…

- Et arrête de m'appeler Potter, me hurle t-il !

- Tu me fais quoi là ? Ma meilleure amie me fait un câlin et tu pètes un câble ? Comment j'ai fais moi pour me remettre de ce que tu m'as fais ? Eh bien j'ai fermé ma gueule et je t'ai laissé prendre ton pied.

- Draco…

Je ferme les yeux faisant mine d'avoir envie de pleurer et entre dans la salle. Blaise me suit et s'assois à côté de moi, j'entends une nouvelle fois mon prénom prononcé par la voix de ma Némésis mais je ne lui réponds pas. Il s'installe donc au rang devant moi avec Ron.

Le cours passe plus ou moins rapidement. A vrai dire je n'y ai fais pas plus attention que ça. J'ai passé l'heure à regarder devant moi, oui, j'ai regardé Potter. Je l'ai détaillé, j'ai essayé de le comprendre, de savoir pourquoi moi et pas un autre. D'accord, il n'y a qu'un seul pas entre la haine et l'amour, mais delà à ce que son coma lui retourne le cerveau…

Mais je n'ai pas fais que ça, j'ai regardé son corps entier, chaque détaille, chaque recoin et j'ai été étonné de voir qu'il était potable. Depuis quand ce crétin avait changé ? Oui j'ai été réellement fasciné par sa posture, ses nouveaux vêtements plus à sa taille et plus tendance, ses cheveux qui bien que indiscipliné était particulièrement beau, et son visage. Oui je le voyais que très peu mais je l'ai quand même pas quitté des yeux de tout le cours.

C'est un peu troublé que je sors du cachot après que mon parrain en est donné l'autorisation et que je parcoure le couloir en direction de ma maison. Mes seules pensées étaient tournées vers Potter, vers ce qui était entrain de se passer entre nous, vers ce rôle que je prenais un peu trop à cœur. Oui parce que depuis qu'il était tombé dans le coma, ce crétin me manquait. J'ai sans cesse besoin de me battre avec lui, ça remplie ma journée. C'est complètement puéril oui, mais j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi après l'avoir insulté et avoir été si près de son corps, étant donné que juste après je me sentais bien et totalement plané toute la journée.

- Draco…

Je sursaute alors qu'un frisson, à l'entente de sa voix, me parcoure. Je me retourne et tombe dans ses deux émeraudes. Ses deux perles vertes hors du commun, tellement prenantes qu'elles vous retourneraient le cœur. Je soupire et lui demande ce qu'il veut. Il se tord les doigts en rougissant et s'approche de moi.

- Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé. Je ne me rappelle de rien, mais pardon, pardon de t'avoir fais du mal. Je t'aime Draco, si tu savais à quel point…

- Potter…

- Je t'en pris appelle moi Harry !

Une larme glisse sur sa joue, alors qu'il est pris d'un soubresaut. Je ferme les yeux un instant, ne voulant pas voir cette scène. Ne pleure pas pour moi, non. Tu sais même si je peux te détester, je sais qu'au fond tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu nous as sauvé, tu aurais sacrifié ta vie pour notre monde. Alors ne pleure pas, ne me laisse pas te détruire. Tu ne mérites pas ma haine, tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrives.

- Tu me manques tellement, sanglote t-il.

Je m'approche de lui et tends ma main vers sa joue pour effacer les gouttes salées qui coulent. Il ferme les yeux au contact de mes doigts et soupire de plaisir.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi…

- Non gémit-il.

- Et tu me manques toujours autant, mais je ne peux pas, pas encore. J'ai besoin de temps pour oublier.

Il ne dit rien, il se contente juste de profiter de mon touché. Je caresse doucement sa joue et m'étonne de la douceur de sa peau. Mais je suis surtout choqué de me rendre compte que les mots que je lui ai dis ne sonne pas du tout faux dans ma bouche, bien au contraire. Il m'a manqué réellement et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Mais n'allait surtout pas imaginer des choses, il m'a juste manqué pour me défouler rien d'autre.

Je retire aussitôt mes doigts, troublés par mes propres pensés alors qu'une douleur agréable enroule mes entrailles. Il me sourie faiblement et moi je garde mon visage fermé. Je finis par reculer et me détourner de lui pour marcher en direction de ma chambre de préfet, n'ayant plus cours de la matinée.

Arrivé dans mon antre, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et attrape un livre sur l'histoire de la magie que je me passionne à lire. Mais ma lecture ne dure pas longtemps, Potter me revenant en tête. Je balance un coussin contre ma porte au moment où Pansy entre.

- Je déteste Potter.

- Je déteste ce crétin de Blaise me murmure t-elle.

Je rigole et lui ouvre mes bras alors qu'elle vient se nicher dedans, sa tête se posant dans mon cou. Elle caresse mes cheveux et embrasse ma nuque. Je soupire de bien-être. J'aime tellement ce petit ange, elle sait m'apaiser, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Bercé par sa présence, je m'endors contre elle, oubliant toutes les péripéties de la journée d'hier et de la matinée d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

******Pour les fautes, je suis réellement désolé. J'écris mes textes sur Word donc globalement je n'ai que très peu de fautes, malheureusement en chargeant le texte sur des mots se transforment, et relire mes textes est parfois horrible, surtout lorsque je les ai relus une dizaine de fois auparavant sur word, et que certains font une vingtaine de pages. Donc si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, pour que je puisse les corriger. Je vous en remercie d'avance :)**

**A suivre... Et à vos reviews :)**


	2. Tentation

**Voici Tentation le second chapitre... On se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

Deux semaines que tout ceci durait. Le mensonge, la fuite, les regards, les mots. Ça durait oui et ça ne se finissait pas. Le temps paressait long, beaucoup plus long qu'à l'ordinaire. Et les douloureuses sensations que je ressentais à l'intérieur de mon ventre m'énervaient au delà de tout autre chose. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était, qu'elles disparaissent, que tout cesse, que tout s'arrête. C'est pourquoi je passais mon temps à sortir des pièces où Potter entrait, et que je m'efforçais de ne pas lui hurler à la gueule un truc du genre « réveille toi ! ». Mais à mon plus grand étonnement Potter restait correct. Un simple bonjour le matin, et un simple bonne nuit le soir, le tout orné d'un sourire des plus franc et des plus timide. En plus de cela, il m'appelait désormais par mon prénom, et je ne peux à chaque fois empêcher un frisson de me parcourir.

Ce Gryffondor change notre histoire et cela n'annonce rien qui aille.

Dumbledore m'a convoqué il y a deux jours. Cette situation lui fait peur, tout autant que moi. Mais pourtant j'ai cette impression qu'il me cache quelque chose, qu'il fait même semblant d'être inquiet pour son très cher sauveur. Enfin, il m'a quand même demandé de me rapprocher d'avantage de lui. Parce que oui, tout cela n'allait pas assez vite à son gout, et soit disant que je ne faisais pas beaucoup d'effort. Mais comment pouvais-je me transformer d'ennemi à petit ami. Alors depuis deux jours, comme on me l'avait ordonné mon directeur, j'essaie de me rapprocher tout en douceur de Potter.

C'est ainsi que désormais je rentre dans chaque pièce ou le brun est et je le regarde discrètement. Je fais semblant de rougir à chaque fois qu'il me trouve pas très loin de lui, mes yeux fixés dans sa nuque. Et là je le voie sourire et à chaque fois j'ai l'impression que la pièce s'éclaire. Je me surprends à sentir à chaque fois mon cœur s'accélérer, surement du au stresse de ce rôle stupide qui s'approfondit toujours un peu plus.

Et voilà qu'hier quand il m'a dis bonjour et je lui ai répondu en l'appelant en plus par son prénom. Je le revois encore s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir, ses yeux brillants, son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et j'entendais presque son cœur battre à tout rompre. Alors j'ai sourie à mon tour de le voir si heureux et je lui ai souhaité une bonne journée. Merci m'a-t-il dis, merci vraiment. Je n'ai rien dis de plus et j'ai continué ma route vers la bibliothèque.

Je suis maintenant là dans les bras de Pansy, dans la tour d'astronomie, à attendre l'heure où je dois aller rejoindre Potter dans la salle sur demande, Rogue, ce crevard, nous ayant donné un devoir à faire par binôme, je me retrouve donc avec le lion. Je me calme automatiquement en sentant les doigts fins de Pansy dans ma nuque. Cette fille est mon rayon de soleil, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans elle. Elle a, comme moi, perdu toute sa famille pendant la guerre, c'est pourquoi les parents de Blaise lui ont proposé qu'elle vienne habiter chez eux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer, elle a toujours été forte mentalement et c'est pourquoi, juste pour ça, elle a mon plus grand respect. Elle garde le sourire face à toutes épreuves, et sait apaiser n'importe qui, enfin surtout moi. Nous sommes inséparables, je la considère comme ma petite sœur, ça fait quand même depuis que l'on est né que l'on se connait.

Elle embrasse ma tempe juste avant de se relever. Il doit être l'heure. Je me dégage doucement de son épaule pour me mettre debout face à elle. Mes yeux s'encrent dans les siens, gris, et je penche délicatement mon visage vers le sien, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baisé. Elle glisse ses mains fines dans ma nuque faisant durer quelque peu le moment. Quelques secondes plus tard je me dégage de notre étreinte et la serre doucement contre moi.

- Tu ne me dis plus rien par rapport à Blaise ?

- Si je ne te dis rien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Soupira-t-elle.

- Oh…

- Oui, oh, comme tu dis.

- Je vais aller parler à ce crétin tu vas voir !

- Laisse tomber il est trop borné. Il persiste dans son idée que nous, toi et moi, formons un couple.

- Tu t'es jamais demandé s'il n'était pas jaloux ?

- Blaise jaloux ? Laisse-moi rire, il est bien trop occupé à regarder toutes les 6èmes années pour ressentir un brin de jalousie.

- Pans'…

- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas vrai alors qu'il fait que d'en parler. J'en ai marre, il ne remarque même pas que je fais tout pour être à ses côtés, que ses étreintes me font voir des étoiles, que j'ai besoin de lui, réellement !

- Ne me crois pas, mais je suis sûre qu'il fait ça parce qu'il veut te faire réagir.

- Me faire réagir ? En quoi voudrait-il me faire réagir ? Il ne me voit même pas, je suis juste une amie, une putain d'amie, voir même une petite sœur maintenant que je vis chez lui. Mais s'il veut de la réaction, t'inquiète pas que je vais lui en donner ! Il ne va pas comprendre quand ma main viendra claquer sa joue.

J'éclate de rire et l'entraine à ma suite dans le couloir. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et embrasse doucement son front. Je la sens soupirer et je sourie tout contre sa peau.

- Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

- Bonne chance Ange.

- Merci, et va parler à Blaise !

- Hm…

- Pans' !

- Tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous.

Je lui hurle dessus que ce n'est pas un rendez vous, mais elle a déjà disparu dans un autre couloir. Je soupire de désespoir et m'avance devant l'endroit où va apparaitre la porte de la salle sur demande. Je passe trois fois devant et finis par rentrer.

Je sursaute à la vision de la salle. Un canapé près d'une cheminée au fond de la pièce, alors que trône, devant, une grande table en bois, entourée de quatre chaises, et recouverte d'une tonne de bouquins et de flacons. Un grand chaudron placé au centre entrain de chauffer. Et assis sur un fauteuil un peu à l'écart Harry était là, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main.

- Salut me murmure t-il.

Je lui sourie et m'assois sur une chaise, sortant par la même occasion mes cours. Le silence pris place entre nous tandis que je commençais de mon côté à étudier le sujet que Rogue nous avait donné. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry arrive à mes côtés et se pose en face de moi, prenant enfin un parchemin et une plume. Tu croyais quoi Potter que j'allais faire le devoir tout seul ? Ne rêve pas.

On ne se parla pas, de simples regards brisèrent la monotonie de notre réflexion. Il finit par poser sa plume, cherchant un sujet de conversation. Je lui tendis simplement ma feuille pour qu'il voit ce que j'avais fais et qu'il le recopie tandis que je me lève en direction du chaudron pour préparer la potion.

Une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard la préparation était quasiment fini, et la pièce était désormais entourée d'une chaleur étouffante. J'éponge mon front avec la manche de ma chemise et boit un verre d'eau. Je remplie une fiole de ma potion et je me retourne vers Potter qui n'avait pas dis un mot depuis mon arrivée. Je sursaute et lâche presque ce que j'avais dans la main en voyant le Gryffondor, avec qui je partage la pièce, torse nu, concentré à recopier sur un parchemin sa dissertation, un bout de langue rose dépassant la barrière de ses lèvres rougis. Mes yeux s'attardent sur les petites gouttes de sueur dégoulinant le long de son dos et de son torse, et je me surprends à le détailler plus précisément. Je recule quelque peu en me rendant compte que j'ai une envie irrésistible de me rapprocher de lui et de toucher sa peau.

Je suis tenté. Moi, Draco Malfoy tenté par le survivant, le vainqueur, Harry Potter.

Sa peau blanche, ses lèvres pincées, sa langue rose, ses doigts longs et fins, sa nuque dégagée, ses cheveux foncés en bataille, son torse finement musclé. Tout. Oui à cet instant Potter m'était totalement désirable. Mes yeux se fermèrent quelques instants, histoire d'oublier la vision si alléchante de ma Némésis et je respirai un grand coup avant de m'avancer vers lui d'un pas décidé.

Après tout j'étais un homme, avec des hormones qui plus est gay, donc absolument normal de réagir mentalement et non physiquement à la vue de ce corps plutôt pas mal, voir carrément bandant. Donc rien à voir avec Potter, absolument rien.

- Po…Harry, t'as terminé ?

- Oui à l'instant et toi ?

- De même.

Silence. Il me regarda quelques secondes et finit par rougir de sa tenue qui sur le moment était plutôt contradictoire avec la mienne. Oui j'avais chaud, mais pas au point de me mettre torse nu devant lui, hors de question.

- Désolé, je… j'étouffais !

- Hm… pas de problème.

Il me sourit et se leva pour me faire face. Que Merlin vienne m'aidez, ce torse est beaucoup trop désirable. Nos yeux se trouvèrent sans pouvoir se lâcher. Il était irrésistiblement attirant, une beauté incomparable. Je me mis à reculer vivement alors que lui s'avançait vers moi, le regard brillant, les joues rougies. Quand ? Oui à partir de quel moment Potter avait-il changé ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Mon cœur s'accélère anormalement alors qu'il se tient désormais à quelques centimètres de moi, son visage s'approchant timidement du mien. Tremblements, souffle court, rythme cardiaque anormal, bouffées de chaleur, désir, envie, envie et envie !

- Draco… soupire-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Je n'en peux plus… Tu me manques tellement Dray !

- Harry…

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser Draco, là maintenant !

Qu…Quoi ? Non… Oui… Mais non ! Il ne peut pas m'embrasser, il ne doit pas m'embrasser. De un parce qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal et de deux parce que je suis Draco Malfoy et que lui est Harry Potter. Deux opposés ne peuvent pas s'attirer, oui deux opposés comme lui et moi ne peuvent réellement pas s'attirer. Alors merde pourquoi j'ai la détestable envie qu'il plaque ses foutues lèvres contre les miennes, pourquoi je souhaite qu'il arrête de réfléchir et qu'il passe à l'acte, pourquoi je ferme les yeux, pourquoi j'attends, et pourquoi je finis par poser une main sur son torse pour le repousser le plus doucement possible ? Hein pourquoi ?

- Harry, non !

- Draco s'il te plait !

- Je suis désolé…

- Non…Non ! Je suis arrivé à un stade où je me rends compte que je suis complètement dépendant de toi, ton contact me manque, j'en deviens dingue ! J'ai besoin de nous sentir unie une fois de plus.

- Je ne peux pas, pas encore…

Je me dégage de ses bras et me précipite vers le grand bureau pour ranger mes affaires. Je respire mal, mes mains tremblent et j'ai l'irrésistible envie de me retourner et de le plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La tentation est si forte que ma tête se met à tourner violement et qu'un haut de cœur me prend. Je respire un bon coup et me dirige vers la porte pour sortir de cette pièce, sortir de cette atmosphère si lourde et si troublante.

Je sors de cette salle, et je le laisse seul. Je ne me retournerais pas à l'entente de ses sanglots, je ne ferais pas demi-tour pour lui demander pardon et le prendre dans mes bras. Non je ne ferais rien de tout cela, car Potter ne m'aime pas… et que je n'aime pas Potter.

**Il est le jour, je suis la nuit.**

**Il est le bien, je suis le mal.**

**Il est le brun, je suis le blond.**

**Il est le Gryffondor, je suis le Serpentard.**

**Il est Harry, je suis Draco.**

**Il est Potter, je suis Malfoy.**

C'est comme ça. Indissociable, inséparable mais éternellement différent. Oui, c'est comme ça. Et bizarrement ça fait mal, vraiment mal. Alors je ne réfléchie pas, je ne cherche pas une signification aux larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Non, je ne pense plus, je cours simplement vers l'oublie. Ma chambre, le seul endroit au monde ou je peux être tranquille.

Oublier cette journée. Oublier ses yeux. Oublier ses lèvres. Oublier son corps. L'oublier lui tout simplement. Tout ceci n'est qu'un rôle. Alors je le joue, mais je ne me laisserai pas embarquer dans celui-ci.

Un rôle, qu'un simple rôle. Alors pourquoi j'aimerais que tout soit différent à cet instant ?

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, hurle quelqu'un.

Je ne fais pas attention à la voix qui vient de m'appeler, je continue de marcher. L'état dans lequel je suis n'est pas à voir. Je suis plutôt pitoyable et je n'ai rien pour me justifier. Je chiale comme une merde pour qui ? Pour lui ! Putain de putain. Une main agrippe mon épaule et me retourne. Je ne peux pas être tranquille cinq minutes non ?

- Oh, tu veux bien t'arrêter de marcher quand je t'appelle !

- C'est quoi ton problème ce soir Blaise ? Je suis fatigué, j'ai passé une journée de merde et j'aimerais bien aller me coucher !

- Tu sors avec Pans' ?

- Pardon ?

- Sors-tu avec Parkinson ?

- Combien de fois faudra t-il te répéter que non, je ne sors pas avec Pansy !

- Tu te fous de moi ? Ou vous, vous embrassez vraiment pour vous fendre la gueule ?

- Tu peux parfois te conduire comme un vrai crétin Blaise, sur ce, bonne nuit !

- Putain Draco !

- Quoi Draco ? Au lieu de me poser tout un tas de questions sur elle et moi, tu ferais bien de t'occuper de toi, d'arrêter de jouer au gamin et d'ouvrir un peu tes yeux, tu remarquerais peut-être certaines choses !

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, s'apprêtant à me répliquer quelque chose, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps et détourne les talons pour entrer dans ma chambre de préfet.

Potter, tu n'es qu'un putain d'enculé, c'est la première fois que je m'engueule avec Blaise, à cause de ta putain de gueule, de tes putain de larmes, et de ces putains de sensations que tu me fait ressentir. Je me dirige d'un pas maladroit vers ma salle de bain et ouvre le robinet pour me rafraichir. Je laisse mes mains glisser sous l'eau et m'asperge le visage, fermant les yeux de bien être. Mon regard se relève et fixe mon reflet. Je n'ai vraiment l'air de rien. Les yeux gonflés, les joues rougies, les cheveux en batailles, la chemise trempée. Je soupire de désespoir et attrape un vieux feutre noir trainant par là. Je laisse glisser mes doigts sur le miroir et sourie vaguement. « Continuer de détester Potter. » voilà ce qui trône désormais sur ma glace.

Je laisse glisser mon corps contre le mur d'en face, et finit par poser ma tête sur le carrelage froid. Mes pensées se perdent sur la journée d'aujourd'hui et j'entends à peine les quelques coups portés à ma porte. Enervé qu'on puisse me déranger alors que j'essaie de reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur mon moi intérieur, je vais ouvrir. Pansy est là, des larmes dévalant ses joues, ses mains et son corps tremblants. Elle n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche je sais déjà ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'elle a du voir. Je la tire donc contre moi et la plaque contre mon torse nu. Ses petites mains s'agrippent à mon dos, alors que ses sanglots se font plus bruyants.

- Pans', puce, calme toi ! Je suis là.

- Il… avec… Serdaigle… salle commune.

- Je suis là, chht, tout va bien !

- Pourquoi, fait-il ça ? J'en peux plus, Dray. Je te jure si tu n'étais pas là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais ici toute seule.

- Dis pas ça, tu n'es pas toute seule, je suis là et ça va s'arranger, tu verras !

- Pourquoi ça fait si mal Dray ?

- Je ne sais pas Pans', je ne sais pas.

Ses tremblements se calment et sa respiration se fait moins saccadée. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, et lui sourie. Mes mains viennent caresser ses joues, séchant ainsi ses dernières larmes. J'approche mon visage du siens et pose une nouvelle fois, depuis cet après-midi, mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sans comprendre vraiment, on approfondit tous les deux ce baisé cherchant d'avantage de contact avec l'autre. Mes doigts s'activent sur son t-shirt et son pantalon tandis qu'elle déboucle ma ceinture.

On a toujours, tous deux, eu besoin de se sentir aimé, de se sentir vivant. Alors c'est un peu sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passe que nous nous retrouvons nu l'un contre l'autre, à s'aimer tous les deux. J'ai besoin d'oublier Potter, d'oublier à quel point j'ai pu être troublé par son corps, par ses larmes, par ses sourires, par ses yeux ; et elle a besoin d'oublier les images de Blaise avec une Serdaigle.

On ne devrait pas, on regrettera surement demain, tout ceci nous apportera probablement des problèmes, mais à cet instant on n'y pense vraiment pas ! Oublier voilà ce dont on a besoin. On ne s'aime pas comme ça. Mais on s'aime d'un amour si fusionnel que ça nous fait faire des erreurs, de trop grandes erreurs.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui était juste une mauvaise journée pour tous les deux. On fait une connerie, une énorme connerie qui va surement nous retombée sur le coin de la gueule demain matin mais à vrai dire, tant pis. L'erreur est humaine non ?

* * *

**Voilà en espérant que vous n'êtes pas trop déconcertés par la dernière scène. **

**A vos reviews 3**


	3. Hésitation

Deux semaines, quatorze jours, trois cents trente six heures, vingt milles cent soixante minutes, un million deux cents neuf milles six cent secondes, que l'on ne sait pas parler lui et moi. Il cherche un contact à chaque fois que l'on se croise, je le sais, je le sens, mais je ne veux pas lui donner, je ne peux pas lui donner. Dumbledore et Severus me hurle dessus, mais à vrai dire je m'en contre fous. Je les laisse parler, je ne les écoute pas, je reste loin de lui, c'est tout ce j'essaie de faire pour le moment.

J'évite également Blaise, par peur de me prendre un nouveau coup on ne sait jamais. Oui parce qu'il y a deux semaines je me suis réveillé dans le même lit que Pansy. Elle et moi, nu. Il nous a pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre et de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé entre nous pendant la nuit. Le réveil a été un enchainement d'insultes du genre, « Putain de merde, qu'est ce qui nous a pris bordel. ».

Mes yeux se ferment alors que je vois à nouveau le visage de Pansy plein de larmes au moment où s'en prévenir Blaise a passé la porte de ma chambre nous trouvant tous les deux nu dans mon lit. « Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi ! » a-t-il craché. Je n'ai pas pu dire un seul mot, quand à Pans' tout ce qu'elle a su répéter c'était « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Blaise s'il te plait… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Mais il ne l'a pas écouté, il s'est juste avancé vers moi et il m'a frappé, ce con m'a frappé. Soit disant qu'il était responsable d'elle et que je n'avais pas à la toucher ! Alors que lui et moi savons très bien qu'il est amoureux de Pansy. Mais allez faire comprendre à ce crétin ses sentiments, et qu'en plus ils sont réciproques !

Enfin bref, Blaise ne me parle plus et ne parle plus non plus à Pansy. Je ne supporte plus de la voir dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. Ses yeux sont creusés, fatigués, rougis, elle ne sourie presque plus, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est être dans son lit ou dans mes bras. Alors je la garde contre moi le plus possible, et j'essaie de faire entendre raison à Blaise mais rien n'y fait. Ce gars est borné.

Si Blaise et Potter étaient le seul problème, mais non, il a fallu que Seamus vienne s'ajouter à mes préoccupations ! Il est arrivé il y a une dizaine de jours en me hurlant dessus. Un putain de scandale, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Soit disant que sa copine avait appris je ne sais où qu'il avait couché avec Potter, alors que jamais de sa vie il n'avait touché à son ami ! Heureusement pour moi le dit Potter n'était pas dans les parages parce que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir ! J'ai du coller ma main autour de la gorge de ce Gryffondor et lui expliquer que tout ceci n'était qu'une histoire dans le but d'aider Potter rien de plus. J'ai du lui jurer d'aller parler à sa petite amie en échange de sa coopération dans l'affaire « aider Harry à retrouver la mémoire ! ».

Rien ne va en ce moment, tout n'est qu'un enchainement de problèmes, de mauvais moments à passer. Je me noie dans tout ça, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir. Et j'ai ces putains de sensations qui me broient les entrailles. Ça tourne, ça vire, et ça ne s'arrête pas ! Trop de questions ne font que venir troubler mes songes. Je ne fais que ça penser à ce crétin, tout le temps, à chaque seconde, de chaque journée passée. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre, je réconforte Pansy, je me mouille le visage, mais rien n'y fait.

Alors maintenant je marche, j'arpente les couloirs de Poudlard pour me calmer avant d'aller me coucher. Mes pensées sont, quelques peu, confuses et je ressens à peine une douleur alors que je viens de rentrer de plein fouet dans quelqu'un. Je soupire et me retourne faisant face à mon meilleur ami, me regardant avec des yeux noirs. Ok, on va se calmer.

J'avance doucement vers lui et je le vois reculer pour reprendre son chemin en direction de notre maison. Mes yeux scrutent le couloir et je remarque à mon plus grand bonheur que nous sommes seul lui et moi. Mon petit Blaise tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois !

J'agrippe d'une main ferme son poignet et le retourne vers moi.

- Tu comptes allez où comme ça ?

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, s'énerve Blaise !

- Je te tiens je ne vais pas te lâcher, tu vas donc m'écouter !

- Lâche-m…

- Ta gueule Blaise. Tu vas tendre tes oreilles et essayer d'assimiler ce que je vais te dire ! Pansy et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Ça va jusque là tu suis ?

- Ne te fous pas d…

- Je disais donc que Pansy et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Quand comprendras-tu Blaise, que Pans' est ma meilleure amie, tu dois le savoir depuis le temps !

- Nous aussi on est meilleur ami, est ce qu'on couche pour autant ensemble ?

- J'avais passé une journée de merde, j'étais affreusement mal, et puis Pansy… Elle venait de te voir avec une Serdaigle dans la salle commune.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Mais merde Blaise, quand remarqueras-tu qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Mais tu passes tellement ton temps à sauter tout ce qui bouge, que tu ne le remarque même pas. Ce soir là elle est arrivée en larmes, c'était la goutte de trop, elle n'en pouvait plus. Je sais pas ce qu'il nous a pris on était un peu à côté ce soir là, elle avait besoin de se sentir aimer, vu que tu ne lui montre jamais rien, et moi j'avais besoin d'oublier. Voila, il s'est passé, ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais au grand jamais Pans' et moi n'avons une histoire, c'est comme une sœur pour moi tu le sais, et de plus tu sais également très bien que je préfère la formule trois pièces.

Il ne dit rien, il a cessé de se débattre, il me regarde simplement. Je relâche ma pression sur sa main et attend une réponse de sa part. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes et finit par tourner les talons et partir en direction des cachots. Je ne le retiens pas et le laisse faire. Après tout j'ai eu ce que je voulais. J'ai pu lui expliquer plutôt calmement ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ait enfin ouvert les yeux. Espérons.

Je me masse les tempes quelques secondes et reprends ma marche. Mais je n'ai pu à peine faire quelques mètres, pour continuer ma réflexion que je sursaute et me fige en entendant deux voix que je reconnais immédiatement comme étant celles de Granger et de Potter, dans un couloir perpendiculaire à celui où je me trouve.

- Ne désespère pas Harry…

- Je suis fatigué Hermione, de lui courir après, d'essayer de me rapprocher de lui. Il me déteste, il ne passera jamais à autre chose ! Et peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, peut-être que nous ne sommes réellement pas fait pour être ensemble.

- Vous vous complétez Harry. Vous êtes peut-être totalement différent mais vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le crois. Je vous ai observé et je t'assure que c'est flagrant. Et ce lien qui vous uni, comme si le fait que vous vous soyez haïs pendant plusieurs années avait crée un lien entre vous. Un lien invisible mais puissant qui ne cesse de vous rapprochez tout le temps. Il finira par s'en rendre compte fait moi confiance !

- Je ne sais pas Hermione, je ne sais plus. Et puis il y a Dean, lui me tend les bras. Il ne cesse de me répéter qu'il m'aime, qu'il pourrait me rendre heureux ! Je devrais peut-être essayer. Je trouverais peut-être le bonheur dans ses bras. Peut-être que je me voile la face sur mes sentiments pour Draco. Dean est plutôt mignon, voir carrément désirable, il est gentil, drôle et comme tu me l'as dis lui est venu me voir pendant mon coma, il a pris soin de moi, il s'est inquiété. Il m'aime Hermione, Dean est amoureux de moi contrairement à Draco.

- Harry…

Je n'écoute plus leur conversation, je laisse simplement mes pieds me porter vers ma maison. Je n'aurais pas du entendre cette conversation. Oui je n'aurais pas du, parce que je me retiens désormais de retourner dans ce foutue couloir et de hurler à ce Gryffondor de continuer à espérer sur moi. Ne lâche pas prise Potter, ne me lâche pas ! J'ai mal au ventre j'ai mal au cœur, et tout ce que je souhaite c'est trouver ce Dean et de lui exploser sa gueule ! Ce connard ose faire du rentre dedans à Harry, alors que c'est moi qui sort avec merde, fictivement bien entendu ! Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être complètement bouleversé par ce que je viens d'entendre.

Pourquoi je ressens tout ça ? Pourquoi mes pensées sont confuses ? Pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui se sert ? Pourquoi je me sens mal à l'idée que Potter est en train de retrouver la mémoire ? Merde pourquoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien, je ne me comprends plus.

Mes yeux se ferment quelques secondes alors que je rentre dans ma salle commune me dirigeant d'un pas maladroit vers ma chambre. Après avoir passé mon tableau, je m'écroule sur mon lit, et laisse les larmes envahirent mes joues. Putain de merde. Potter tu n'es qu'un petit con !

Je me réveille à l'aube le lendemain matin, les yeux asséchés par mes larmes versées la veille et les joues rougies. Mes deux pieds se posent par terre, et je me lève pour me diriger vers la salle de bain dans le but de prendre une bonne douche bien froide pour me faire redescendre sur terre. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur du monde jusqu'à ce que je sorte de ma douche et que je m'étale littéralement sur le carrelage. J'avais oublié que eau sur carrelage, ça ne fait pas bon ménage. Putain, je sens la journée de merde ! Avec un effort de réflexion je me rappelle de la date d'aujourd'hui. Arf, oui c'est réellement une journée de merde. Je vais aller me recoucher !

Mais avant que je n'aie pu faire un seul pas vers mon lit, on frappe à ma porte. Non laissez moi tranquille. Pas aujourd'hui, revenez demain ! Les coups contre ma porte persistant, je vais ouvrir le tableau. J'aurais du m'en douter. Pansy. Elle se tient devant moi, ses deux mains derrière son dos, un grand sourire fendant son si beau visage, et ses yeux gris pétillant.

- Draco !!

- Non, Pansy, non, ne fait pas ça !

- S'il te plait, Dray, s'il te plait !

- Pans'…

Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter un seul mot, ou même de me reculer, qu'elle se jette sur moi, me criant un « joyeux anniversaire » (1) embrassant, par la même occasion, furtivement mes lèvres. Après m'avoir fait un câlin, elle se redressa devant moi et me tendis un petit sac en velours blanc.

- Cadeau, me sourit-elle.

- Pansy, tu sais à quel point je déteste cette date et surtout les surprises de ce genre !

- Mais Dray la guerre est finis, tu peux sourire maintenant et profiter, c'est quand même ton anniversaire, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive !

- Tu sais à quel point je peux te détester !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, rigole-t-elle.

Je soupire et détache doucement le petit cordon blanc, passant ma main dans le sac. Mes doigts referment leur prise sur un écrin que je ressors. Je tourne un peu dans tous les sens la petite boite noire, sous le regard pressé de ma meilleure amie. Quelques secondes après avoir observé le coffret je me décide à l'ouvrir. Mes yeux tombent alors sur une chevalière en argent, ornée d'une magnifique émeraude. L'ensemble n'est ni trop gros ni trop fin. Magnifique. J'en reste sans voix.

- Elle ne te plait pas, panique Pansy.

- Tu rigoles… Elle est magnifique, merci !

Ses yeux pétillent, et je suis encore plus heureux de la voir si jovial en ce jour. C'est ce cadeau là qui me fait le plus plaisir, bien que cette chevalière soit extraordinaire ! Je glisse la bague à mon annulaire droit, et finit par prendre ma brune dans mes bras. Après quelques minutes à s'étreindre, nous nous dirigeons d'un commun accord vers la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuné.

Installé autour de la table des Serpentards au côté de Pansy, je me vois ravi que personne ne se soit rappelé de mon anniversaire ou n'ose me le souhaiter. C'est ainsi que je suis là à manger tranquillement les yeux dans le vague, évitant surtout de porter mon attention sur la table des Gryffondor. Mauvaise idée. Un bruit assourdissant se fait attendre, et on peut voir toute une troupe d'hiboux entrer dans la grande salle apportant le courrier. A mon plus grand étonnement deux volatiles se posent devant moi, chacun portant un petit coli, accroché à son bec. Je ne reçois quasiment jamais de courrier ou tout autre chose. Je les remercie et admire les deux petites boites. Pansy ne cesse de me répéter de les ouvrir, cette fille à toujours été pressée. Je rigole et m'attaque au premier que j'attrape. Mes mains s'activent sur le papier cadeau et je découvre une petite carte tout d'abord. « Désolé pour ces derniers jours, Joyeux anniversaire, Blaise. » Je sourie et m'attarde quelques minutes sur le cadre, qui était situé en dessous de la carte. Je le montre à Pansy qui sourie. C'est une photo de notre trio, Blaise Pansy et moi entrain de se chamailler et de rire à gorge déployer pour finir par sourire à l'appareil. Je dirige mon regard vers mon meilleur ami qui me sourie. Je lui rends la pareille ponctué d'un merci des plus sincères. Vient ensuite le deuxième et dernier coli. Je ne mets pas longtemps à l'ouvrir et tombe sur un ouvrage complet concernant l'art des potions, « Heureux anniversaire. SR ». Je ne me pose pas trente milles question et tourne mon regard vers la table des professeurs, Severus attend ma réaction, je lui sourie en murmurant un « merci » muet. Au noël dernier, le premier que je passais seul avec lui, il m'avait offert un album photo entier sur ma vie, mes amis, mes parents, ma famille. J'ai passé la soirée à le regarder en silence, alors que de temps à autre il faisait des commentaires me racontant des anecdotes. Ses cadeaux ont toujours été d'une simplicité incomparable, et pourtant je n'ai jamais été déçu. Ce sont d'ailleurs souvent les siens qui me font le plus plaisir. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il me connaissait plus que mes propres parents.

Le petit déjeuné s'achève et Pansy et moi, nous nous levons pour nous diriger vers notre prochain cours de métamorphose. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte nous arrivons à trois devant la salle de cours, comme au bon vieux temps, Blaise Pansy et moi. On ne se parle pas, et c'est plutôt gênant. Allez Draco, trouve un sujet de conversation.

- Il fait plutôt beau aujourd'hui, dis-je.

Ils se retournent tous les deux vers moi, les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes. Ok ma tentative était plutôt pitoyable, je l'avoue. Blaise finit par éclater de rire suivie par Pansy. Allez-y moquez vous bande de crétins.

- Merde Dray, tu nous parle vraiment météo ?

- Oh ça va hein…

On finit par reprendre une conversation normale sur la journée qui a débuté. Nous avons cours toute la matinée et également toute l'après midi jusqu'à 17h00. J'aurais peut-être dû leur préciser qu'aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire et ils auraient probablement fait un geste pour alléger ma journée. Draco et son idéalisation du monde.

Enfin, les trois premières heures se passent plus ou moins rapidement, et vient le moment du déjeuner. Comme si rien ne c'était passé, les jours derniers, entre nous trois, on se dirige d'un pas tranquille vers la grande salle pour nous restaurer. Une heure plus tard nous revoilà reparti en direction des cachots pour notre cours de potion.

A notre arrivée pas mal de Gryffondor déjà présent se retourne. Weasley, Granger et Potter étant déjà sur place. On se pose un peu à l'écart en attendant de rentrer en cours, et je ne peux empêcher en attendant mes yeux de se porter sur le crétin qui est la cause de la plupart de mes malheurs depuis bon nombre d'années. Mais au moment où j'avais enfin décidé de le lâcher des yeux, ce petit merdeux de Dean arrive, et se pose devant lui tout sourire. Mes poings se serrent et mes yeux se ferment. Je respire le plus doucement possible pour me calmer et éviter de m'énerver. La guerre est finis, il n'y a plus de raison pour tuer quelqu'un si ? Non !

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que je vois le métisse se pencher vers l'oreille de Potter, pour lui murmurer quelque chose, voir carrément abuser de son lobe. Retenez-moi je vais l'exploser. C'est moi qui a le rôle pas toi, ne me vole pas la vedette putain ! J'ai beau essayer de rester mettre de mon moi intérieur, je finis par exploser alors que ce petit con pose une main sur le torse d'Harry.

- Tu crois quoi Dean, qu'en te tapant le survivant, ta côte de popularité va remonter ? crachais-je avant de rentrer dans la salle de potion à présent ouverte.

Tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi mais je m'en contre fou. Je ne suis pas jaloux, pas du tout ! Je souhaite juste aider Harry, après tout c'est à moi qu'a été confiée cette mission, et si je peux me racheter de tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, pour que par la suite il me foute la paix alors je le fais ! Hermione me regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres. Détrompe-toi Granger, Potter peut bien faire ce qu'il veut avec son corps et celui de Dean ce n'est pas mon problème !

Alors pourquoi j'ai envie d'exploser la face de ce crétin de Thomas, et pourquoi je souhaite prendre Potter contre moi, et me glisser dans ses bras ? Putain de petits cons de Gryffondor !

L'après midi passe plutôt rapidement. Blaise et Pansy ne se parle que très peu, et après ma remarque envers Dean ce midi, je ne leur ai pas parlé beaucoup. C'est pourquoi après notre permission de sorti du cours de Botanique, je me suis précipité dans ma chambre. Mes deux meilleurs amis ainsi que mon parrain, m'ont fais plaisir pour ce jour si particulier pour moi, mais il ne faudrait pas que ça s'étende. Je déteste cette date et ce n'est pas près de changer ! Je déteste qu'on me fasse plaisir.

C'est pourquoi arrivée dans ma chambre je me change directement, enlevant ma robe de sorcier, ma cravate, chemise, mes chaussettes et mon pantalon, et remplaçant le tout par un simple bas de jogging noir. Je me laisse ensuite tomber sur mon lit, sur le dos. Mes yeux fixent le plafond alors que j'essaie de vider mon esprit de Potter.

Potter, putain d'Harry Potter. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que c'est juste ce putain de rôle ? Pourquoi je ressens tout ça quand quelqu'un l'approche de trop près, quand je suis à ses côtés, quand je croise ses deux émeraudes ? Pourquoi en un peu plus d'un moi je l'ai vu comme quelqu'un de totalement différent ? Pourquoi j'ai fais abstraction de tous ses défauts, face à ce trop plein de qualité ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat plus vite quand il me sourit ? Hein pourquoi j'ai peur de sentir à nouveau cette solitude, alors qu'il est en train de retrouver la mémoire ?

Oui j'ai peur, je suis même terrorisé par ce qui est en train de se passer. J'ai finis par m'habituer à sa présence continuelle, au fait qu'il me cherche tout le temps, à ses sourires, à ses yeux, à ses déclarations, à sa bonne humeur, à sa gentillesse, à son humour, à sa maladresse… Et aujourd'hui quand je ne le croise pas dans le couloir, quand je ne l'entends pas murmurer mon prénom je me surprends à ressentir un vrai manque. Oui il me manque. Et j'ai peur de me retrouver dans sa position, j'ai peur de lui courir après en lui demandant pardon pour tout ça, j'ai peur que ce sentiment qui me broie le cœur et l'estomac me rende complètement dingue par la suite. Harry me déteste réellement alors non, je ne dois pas m'attacher à lui. Je ne dois pas ! Alors je ferme les yeux, j'essaie de ne plus penser aux picotements que je ressens au niveau du cœur, j'essaie de ne pas penser à lui. Oui je ferme les yeux et j'oublie tout ça. Je verrais désormais Harry comme un simple corps pur objet et non plus comme un corps sujet. (2)

Je soupire bruyamment alors qu'à nouveau quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Vous voulez ma mort ? Je me lève titubant jusqu'au tableau que j'ouvre.

- Je ne peux pas être tranq… Po…Harry ? sursautais-je.

- Draco…je…Blaise m'a ouvert pour entrer dans la salle commune et il m'a dis de frapper ici, je voulais te voir !

- Harry… Je suis fatigué, on se voit demain, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Oh ! Je voulais juste te donner ça !

Ses joues rougissent alors qu'il baisse la tête, me tendant un petit paquet rectangulaire et quelque peu épais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis complètement bloqué devant lui. Il, Potter, a pensé à mon anniversaire. Dites-moi que je rêve ? Putain et voilà que mon cœur repart dans une danse folle. Harry un simple corps objet !

- C'est un cadeau ridicule à côté de ceux que t'on offert Blaise, Rogue et Pansy. Je ne savais pas trop quoi acheter, j'ai pensée que ça te plairais…

Je ne lui réponds rien et finis par lui prendre le petit paquet de ses mains. Il me fixe, ses yeux sont paniqués, il attend une réaction de ma part. Je déchire le papier, et laisse glisser entre mes mains deux albums, deux CD. Mon regard se fixe sur la pochette de chacun des deux boitiers, alors que je revois mon enfance défilé devant mes yeux. Mes mains se mettent à trembler tandis que je commence à reculer contre ma commode.

Les deux albums de Damien Rice, un chanteur moldu que ma mère écoutait en boucle quand j'étais enfant. Chaque nuit avant de m'endormir elle venait me fredonner à l'oreille une de ses chansons, sa préférée. Je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre la main sur ces deux CD's. Putain quel petit con, comment a-t-il su ?

- Si tu n'aimes pas, on peut changer !

- Tais-toi Harry.

Il me regard surpris et en même temps choqué de mes paroles, mais je n'y fait pas attention longtemps. J'allume ma chaine hifi cadeau moldu de Théo l'an dernier et met l'album « 9 » dedans, faisant défilé les musiques jusqu'à la chanson numéro 10.

Mes yeux se ferment alors que les notes de la mélodie de « sleep don't weep » se font entendre dans ma chambre. La voix du chanteur s'élève à son tour, et je me laisse glisser contre le mur de ma chambre.

- Draco…

- Ne dis plus rien Harry, s'il te plait.

Je n'ose même pas croiser son regard, tandis que des larmes glissent sur mes joues. J'ai l'impression de retourner dix ans en arrière, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans les bras de ma mère à écouter sa douce voix.

_Sleep, don't weep, my sweet love  
Your face it's all wet 'cause our days were rough  
So do what you must do to fill that hole  
Wear another shoe to comfort the soul  
Those times that I was broke, and you stood strong  
I think I found a place where I feel I will..._

J'enfouie ma tête dans mes genoux, honteux de cette faiblesse qui ressurgie. Mais alors que j'essaie de me cacher, la main d'Harry me tire contre lui. Je me retrouve plaqué contre son torse, ma tête dans son cou, mes mains s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise, alors que mes larmes mouillent sa nuque. J'entends vaguement sa voix à mon oreille, me murmurant des paroles rassurantes, alors que ses mains caressent doucement mon dos. Il éteint d'une formule la chaine et me prends plus confortablement dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes, où j'ai eu le temps de me calmer, je me redresse et m'écarte à contre cœur de lui. Oui à contre cœur, putain de merde. Pourquoi j'y étais si bien ? Pourquoi c'est avec lui que pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens réellement entier et en sécurité ? Il me fixe de ses deux émeraudes, le rouge aux joues et le souffle court, attendant une réaction de ma part. Voyant que je reste interdit à le regarder il penche doucement son visage vers moi, très doucement observant la moindre réaction de ma part.

Je le laisse faire parce que j'en meurs réellement d'envie. Mais je ne bouge pas à la fois car je sais au fond de moi que pour lui s'est dans sa tête et qu'il ne ressent absolument rien pour moi. Mais je laisse mes yeux se fermer à nouveau, alors que je sens ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes, et mon cœur exploser. Sa main vient se poser tendrement sur ma joue pour ensuite la placer dans ma nuque, appuyant un peu plus sa bouche contre la mienne. Je me sens planer, m'envoler même. Je perds pieds, et je me sens divinement bien. Mon cœur s'emballe, mes entrailles se tordent agréablement. C'est bon terriblement bon. Potter mon dieu pourquoi est-ce aussi bon avec toi ? Pourquoi je ressens tout ça tout contre toi ? Je laisse de nouvelles larmes glisser sur mes joues, alors que la vérité m'explose en pleine gueule.

Harry ne m'aime pas. Harry a perdu la mémoire. Harry me déteste.

Je profite d'Harry. Je ne dois pas. Je dois prendre sur moi me détacher de lui, le briser une fois pour toute et le détourner de moi, pour qu'il se rende réellement compte qu'il ne m'aime pas. Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas.

Alors je le repousse doucement et ouvre mes yeux dans les siens. Je pleure, et rien n'est faux, tout est vrai. Le rôle a disparu. Putain de rôle.

- Draco…

- Je ne peux pas Harry, désolé, je n'y arrive pas.

- Non s'il te plait…

- Je pense que tu devrais laisser sa chance à Dean, il te rendra heureux ! Moi je n'en suis plus capable, plus après tout ce qui s'est passé et après tout ce temps.

Je me lève et il se met debout à son tour. Il me parle mais je ne l'écoute même pas. Je me retiens de lui dire toute la vérité, je me retiens de lui dire que j'ai envie qu'il me garde contre lui. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus maintenant.

J'ai hésité pendant des heures. J'y ai pensé toute la journée. Et ma décision a été prise. Harry ne m'aime pas, je dois le respecter, continuer mon rôle. C'est simplement de ma faute si je me suis attaché, simplement ma faute.

J'ouvre le tableau et le regarde avancé vers la sortie. Son visage de douleur m'arrache le cœur. Ses yeux sont humides et je le sais, je le vois qu'il se retient de pleurer et de me supplier. Alors je lui sourie passant une main apaisante sur la joue. Tu sais Harry, alors que tu crois que je veux te virer de ma chambre le plus vite possible, j'essaie juste de te garder le plus longtemps possible à mes côtés pour enregistrer chaque millimètre de ton si beau visage avant que dans quelques jours je vois y réapparaitre cette expression de haine, de mépris et de dégout que tu ne réserves que pour moi.

- Draco… Je t'aime !

Pourquoi ses paroles sonnent si vrai alors qu'elles sont totalement fausses ? Ne continue pas s'il te plait. Tu m'arraches beaucoup trop le cœur comme ça. La situation pourrait paraître tellement comique. Depuis le temps que tu rêves de me briser. C'est en me disant un simple je t'aime que tu me mets six pieds sous terre. Je te déteste, si tu savais comme je peux te détester à ce moment. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de tout ce que tu me fais ressentir là maintenant. Et dire que peut-être dans une semaine, ou trois jours, ou deux jours ou même peut-être demain, tu retrouveras le regard que tu as toujours eu sur moi. Je ne sais même pas si tu te souviendras de tout ce qui se sera passé entre nous. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je t'admirais de loin, je te désirerais de loin. Je finirais par oublier. On oublie toujours tout non ? Non ! Tant pis, je finirais par m'habituer à la douleur, à ses sentiments. Et peut-être qu'ils finiront par s'apaiser et peut-être même disparaitre. Ce n'est peut-être simplement qu'une passade. Peut-être que dans quelques jours, semaines ou mois, quelqu'un me fera perdre la tête comme toi tu me l'a fais perdre en un peu plus d'un mois.

- Va rejoindre Dean, Harry. Il te rendra heureux. Il t'aime ça se voit…

- Non…

- Je ne t'aime plus Harry. C'est terminé.

Il reste interdit face à mes mots, et je panique presque de ne pas le voir réagir. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir tué. Il finit par détourner les talons et sortir de ma chambre en me murmurant un « Joyeux Anniversaire. ». Je me laisse glisser contre mon mur, les larmes envahissant à nouveau mes joues. Je ne pleure plus silencieusement, non je pleure bruyamment. J'ai mal. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir détruit en une seule phrase. Pardon vraiment, Pardon. Je me laisse tomber sur mon parquet en bois et finis par m'endormir.

Petit con de Gryffondor.

* * *

**(1) Je sais que l'anniversaire de Draco est, il me semble, le 5 juin, mais par besoin je me suis permi de changer la dâte...**

**(2) Cours de philosophie en pharma "le rapport au corps", je vais pas tout vous expliquer, mais c'était juste pour que vous compreniez un minimum d'où cela vient si vous n'avez jamais entendu parlé de cette notion. **

**Enfin voilà voilà. J'espère que cela vous a plus. Je n'ai pas pu résister à incruster Damien rice, c'est un de mes chanteurs préférés, ces deux albums sont génials, sa voix est magnifique et puis la musiqualité est extraordinaire, et sa colaboration avec Lisa Hannigan est parfaite. Si vous ne connaissez pas je vous invite à le découvrir. **

**Sur ce je vous dis au prochain chapitre, que j'ai déjà écris. Je me tappe à faire une suite, à ces quatres chapitres, après. Tout dépendra de vous :)**

**Reviews ?**


	4. Révélation

17h00 sonne. C'est le week-end, enfin plutôt les vacances de février. Tous les élèves se bousculent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leur maison dans le but d'attraper leurs valises et de prendre le train expresse pour rentrer chez eux. Moi je ne fais pas attention à toute cette agitation. J'entre rapidement dans ma chambre, attrape mes deux albums et ressors pour retrouver Théodore avant son départ.

- Théo !

- Draco, ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si, je voulais juste te demander avant que tu ne partes pour ces deux semaines, si tu pouvais me prêter ton haman.

- Mon quoi ?

- Tu sais ton bidule moldu avec lequel on peut écouter des CD !

- Walkman, Draco, walkman !

- Peut importe, alors ?

- Si tu me promets de ne pas me le rendre en morceau oui !

- Merci, t'es un amour, et je te le promets !

Bien, tient ! Tu ne rentres pas ?

- Non, Sev' a pas mal de boulot, donc je dois passer mes deux semaines ici. Mais d'un côté c'est peut-être mieux je vais pouvoir bien bosser avec la bibliothèque, m'amuser et me détendre plus que chez Rogue.

- Oui c'est sur. Bon aller, moi je ne veux pas louper le train. On se voit dans deux semaines.

- Oui bonnes vacances Théo.

- A toi aussi Dray.

Il embrasse ma joue, et je rougie instinctivement. Théo a toujours été attirant, mais il a un petit ami moldu et il y est très fidèle et très amoureux. J'aimerai avoir la même chance que lui. Rentrer chez moi pendant cette longue période, et en arrivant me retrouver enlacé par deux bras chauds qui n'ont attendu que moi. Rêve Draco, rêve !

Je soupire bruyamment, mets rapidement mon CD dans le lecteur et enfile les écouteurs. J'avance dans la salle commune en direction de la sortie et alors que j'allais sortir, j'entends que l'on m'interpelle. Je tourne les talons et me retrouve face à Blaise et Pansy.

- T'allais t'enfuir pour ne pas nous dire au revoir me dit Blaise.

- Vous savez que je n'aime pas regarder les autres partir.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on ne revenait jamais !

- Je sais, mais vous allez me manquer bande de nazes !

- Parle pour toi, s'offense Pansy.

Je lui sourie et m'approche d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras. Elle se détend immédiatement et encercle ma taille. J'embrasse son cou et me mets face à elle, penchant mon visage vers ses lèvres, tel un rituel que nous exerçons à chaque séparation. Mais alors que je m'attendais à sentir sa bouche contre la mienne, elle se recule, tandis que Blaise grogne. Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde. Ses poings sont serrés et ses lèvres pincés. Pansy, quand à elle, est rouge de gène. Mes yeux passent de l'un à l'autre et je comprends instantanément ce qui est en train de se passer.

- Non mais j'hallucine, vous ne m'avez même pas prévenu !

- Dray… panique ma Brune.

- Depuis quand ?

- Mercredi, lâche Blaise.

- Quoi ? C'est une blague !

- On avait besoin de temps pour y croire nous, pour se trouver. On comptait te le dire au retour des vacances, ça nous laissait un peu de temps à nous, pour être sûre. Enfin tu vois…

- Hm, mouais !

- Tu pourras éviter d'embrasser Pansy alors ? me demande timidement mon meilleur ami.

- Bien sur, crétin. Par contre je ne pourrais cesser de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui faire des câlins et tout et tout !

- Pas trop quand même !

- Mon petit Blaise, combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que je suis gay !

- Ça ne veut rien dire, Pansy pourrait faire changer de bord n'importe qui !

J'éclate de rire, alors que Pans' rougit et se dirige vers mon ami pour se placer dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Ces deux là alors, enfin ils se sont trouvés.

- Filez avant de rater le train. Je n'ai pas envie de supporter vos démonstrations d'amour pendant toutes les vacances.

- A dans deux semaines mec !

- Dray, si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à me joindre avec la cheminée de ton parrain ! Et pour Potter…

- Je ne veux pas parler de Potter !

- …

- Je t'aime petit ange.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Draco.

J'embrasse à la dérobée ses douces lèvres, la faisant sourire alors qu'elle court à la suite de son petit ami pour attraper leur train. Je finis par sortir à leur suite en direction du parc pour m'allonger dans l'herbe. Ecouter la musique, les yeux dans le ciel bleu de cet hiver plutôt froid, et oublier ce mois dernier. La douce mélodie de Damien Rice emplie mes oreilles, mon cerveau, s'infiltre dans mes veines m'envoyant des décharges et des frissons dans le corps entier. J'encercle mon cou, mon nez et mes oreilles de mon écharpe vert et argent pour me couper du froid et m'allonge par terre, en position fœtale.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, quasiment tous les élèves rentrent chez eux, n'ayant plus de menaces à l'extérieur. Tout le monde profite de retrouver un monde de paix. Oui tout le monde sauf moi. Mais au final ce n'est pas plus mal, je suis bien ici à Poudlard avec mon parrain. Je peux en plus me permettre de côtoyer plus intimement certains professeurs tels que Mc Gonagall, ou encore Mme Chourave, Mme Pins et même le directeur en personne. Et puis de toutes les manières, je ne préfère pas retourner à l'extérieur de Poudlard, où dès que j'y ferais un pas, la totalité des journalistes sera à mes trousses dans l'espoir dans savoir un peu plus sur ma vie, sur mes sentiments depuis la fin de cette guerre, depuis la perte de ma mère, depuis l'envoi de mon père à Azkaban. Ils chercheront même à savoir si je n'essaie pas de suivre ses traces pour me venger de cette défaite ! Tous des petits cons, crevards, enfoirés, et j'en passe.

J'aperçois au loin, un petit groupe de cinq élèves de Poufsouffle, accompagné de trois Serdaigle. Je suis le dernier restant des Serpentard, et je n'ai encore croisé aucun Gryffondor, je ne pense pas qu'un seul sois resté ! Je ne m'étonne plus de cette solitude, ça me plait même beaucoup. Je connais désormais très bien tout ceux qui restent, et ça fait plaisir d'entendre parfois dans les couloirs : « j'ai passé deux semaines en compagnie de Draco Malfoy pendant les vacances, et il s'est avéré être quelqu'un de très agréable à vivre ! ». Je sourie pour moi-même, et me concentre sur les paroles de ma musique que je commence à chantonner.

Un vent glacial pénètre à l'intérieur de mon manteau et fait voleter mes cheveux. Mes yeux secs et fatigués s'ouvrent difficilement, alors que mon corps se fait douloureux par le froid qui en a pris possession par la position dans laquelle j'étais. Je regarde ma montre affichant 20h00… Merde, je me suis endormi. Quel con ! Ils doivent être déjà dans la grande salle depuis au moins une heure. C'est à se demander si je vais encore avoir de quoi manger.

Je rattache convenablement mon manteau noir et me mets à courir en direction de l'entrée du château. Avant de passer les portes de la grande salle je souffle un bon coup et finis par entrer, me dirigeant vers la table des Serpentard, vide. Les quelques professeurs restant à Poudlard pendant les vacances sont tous à table, et les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle que j'ai aperçu quelques heures plutôt se sont réunis à une même tablée. Alors que j'enlève ma veste, et que je m'assoie au bout de ma table Rogue arrive vers moi d'un pas décidé.

- Draco, où étais-tu par Merlin ?

- Sev' excuse moi, j'ai été faire un tour dehors cet après-midi, et avec ma musique je me suis endormi.

- Mais t'es malade ! Tu as vu ton état, t'es frigorifié !

- Ça va, c'est bon. Je me suis réveillé, je ne suis pas mort d'hypothermie !

- Je me suis inquiété Draco !

- Excuse-moi, je suis désolé… Mais…

- Je sais Dray, je sais ta mère te manque, à moi aussi tu sais, mais s'il te plait je suis là moi alors fais un peu attention à toi !

- Oui…

- Allez mange et va te coucher !

Il ébouriffe mes cheveux en retournant vers la table des professeurs alors que je grogne en prenant mon assiette pour aller me servir sur le buffet où se trouvent tous les plats. C'est ainsi pour les vacances, les tables des maisons sont laissées en place, mais bien souvent tout le monde mange ensemble, tandis que les plats sont mis sur une table pour éviter le trop plein de bouffe et de ménage à faire.

Tous les élèves sont réunis, il n'y a que moi pour me mettre à part comme ça. Mais à vrai dire je n'ai pas le moral pour discuter et partager les fous rires de toute l'assemblée. Alors je m'enfuie presque, vers ma table après mettre servi, tandis qu'une voix m'interpelle.

- Malfoy ! Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ? Bien qu'on ait presque fini, tu ne vas pas discuter avec ton assiette.

Je me retourne faisant face à Justin Finch-Fletchey de Serdaigle avec qui j'ai pas mal sympathisé pendant les vacances de Noël. Son père est un homme d'affaire dans le monde moldu et sa mère est décédée il y a un an. C'est pourquoi comme moi il passe le plus clair de son temps ici. Je lui sourie amicalement et m'approche de lui.

- Demain peut-être, mais là je n'ai pas trop l'envie de bavarder.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiète t-il.

- Si tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Mes yeux scrutent quelques secondes sa table et je tombe dans deux magnifiques émeraudes, ses émeraudes. Je sursaute et me recule quelque peu. Qu'est ce que Potter fait là ? Et accompagné de Granger et Weasley en prime, c'est une blague ? Je ne vais même pas pouvoir tirer un trait sur cette histoire pendant les vacances ? Tu m'emmerdes Potter, réellement.

- En faite, je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je vais aller directement me coucher !

- Oh, ok.

- A demain, Justin.

- Ne rêve pas trop de moi Draco !

Je sourie à sa remarque, pose mon assiette, récupère mon manteau et sors de la grande salle. Je m'enfuie vers ma maison. Je ralentie ma course à mi chemin, reprenant une respiration normale.

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que j'ai envoyé Potter voir ailleurs. Et depuis tout ce temps je ne l'avais pas recroisé. J'ai cru devenir dingue sans ses yeux verts, sans son sourire, sans son rire, sans sa voix. Il me manquait et ça commençait réellement à me rendre fou. Et je ne cessais de me passer la musique qu'il m'avait offert, de quoi me rendre encore plus dépressif. Je ne sais pas comment il va, je ne sais plus rien depuis cette fameuse soirée. J'ai juste remarqué le regard déçu d'Hermione, face à celui ravi de son petit ami. Les douleurs dans mon ventre et dans mon cœur ne se sont pas apaisées, bien au contraire, elles n'ont fais qu'empirer. Je ne cesse de penser à lui, tout le temps à chaque seconde à chaque minute. Je me surprends parfois à passer ma langue sur mes lèvres pour retrouver le gout des siennes. Je ferme les yeux de temps en temps pour revoir les moments si simple et si « sincères » qu'on a pu passer ensemble. Et pourtant j'essaie de l'oublier, oh que oui, mais rien n'y fait ! J'ai même couché avec un autre Gryffon, mais rien n'y a fais, je n'ai pensé qu'à Potter. Je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la peau. Comment ai-je pu me prendre autant au jeu ? Merde ! Mais il a tellement changé, il est tellement séduisant, drôle et gentil ! Je me suis totalement perdu dans ce bourdonnement de sensations qui me donnent mal au crâne ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser, quoi ressentir. Est-ce réellement Harry ou juste le fait que ce soit un homme très alléchant ?

Je m'arrête quelques instants dans un couloir soupirant franchement pour m'aérer l'esprit puis reprend ma route me dirigeant cette fois vers la tour d'astronomie espérant ainsi éviter tous les élèves ou bien même professeurs restant dans cette école. Il est vrai que pendant les vacances le couvre feu passe de 22h à 0h00 mais ce n'est toujours pas assez pour moi. J'ai besoin de sentir mon esprit s'illuminer pendant que le reste de l'école est endormie. J'ai besoin de ce silence, de la pureté du moment qui m'apaise l'âme. J'ai besoin de cette solitude, de me retrouver moi, d'oublier le reste du monde.

Mais avant que je ne puisse apercevoir le magnifique ciel bleu foncé en cette nuit d'hiver, mes yeux tombent, au détour d'un couloir, sur deux silhouettes en train de s'éteindre intimement. Je reste fixé un peu surpris et gêner de les surprendre ainsi, jusqu'à ce que je les aperçoive distinctement. Potter et Thomas. Oui un Harry contre le mur ses yeux fermés, sa tête quelque peu rejetée en arrière et ses poignets emprisonnés dans les mains d'un Dean dont les lèvres sont plaquées dans le cou du brun, et dont le corps se frotte grossièrement contre l'autre.

Ma gorge se noue, mon cœur explose et mes entrailles se déchirent. A quoi Potter joue-t-il ? Aurait-il suivi mon conseil ? Apparemment oui, il a suivi mon putain de conseil. Quel petit con. Mes yeux se ferment un instant, espérant rêver, alors que je repense à ma question de tout à l'heure, « Est-ce réellement Harry ou juste le fait que ce soit un homme très alléchant ? ». Est-ce que le fait que je n'arrive presque plus à respirer réponde à ma question ? Est-ce que le fait que j'ai envie de pleurer réponde également à ma question ? J'ai mal et j'ai la forte impression de me retrouver dans le rôle que j'incarne, enfin que j'ai incarné, hormis qu'à la place de Seamus se trouve Dean. J'ai envie de crier, de l'arracher de ce corps dont il ne mérite pas les gémissements. Et je continue de fermer les yeux priant pour que tout provienne de mon imagination et que en les rouvrant je me retrouve à la place du métisse.

Mais mes yeux se rouvrent et je suis toujours planté au milieu du couloir à les observer, alors que j'ai l'impression d'être frappé par la vérité, comme si Merlin se révélait à moi, oui c'est comme une putain de révélation. Ce n'est pas l'homme que je désire, non c'est Harry, juste lui, et pas un autre !

Je ravale les sentiments d'amertume et de jalousie qui s'infiltrent dans mon cœur, et me détourne pour quitter cet endroit, m'enfuir loin très loin. Mais avant que je n'aie pu faire un seul pas, des paroles me figent.

- Non…Non Dean arrête, je ne peux pas !

- Harry, gémit le métisse, laisse toi faire tu verras…

- Non Dean s'il te plait, arrête !

Harry ne veut pas, Merlin, Harry ne désire pas Dean. Alors pourquoi ce connard ne s'arrête pas ? Une rage sans nom parcoure mes veines, alors que je me retourne à nouveau pour me mettre face aux deux amants. Potter continue de lui demander d'arrêter alors que Thomas ne l'écoute pas. Mes pensées s'embrouillant par la haine et l'énervement, je ne me rends même pas compte que je sors ma baguette hurlant dans la nuit un « Projecto » envoyant ainsi Dean de l'autre côté du couloir.

J'avance d'un pas rapide vers le métis le relevant d'une main, encerclant mes doigts autour de sa gorge. Ses yeux sont pris de panique alors que les miens le fusillent sur place. Merlin retenez moi, ou je risque d'Avadakedabriser ce petit con.

- Tu reposes tes mains encore une seule fois sur lui, Thomas, je n'hésiterais pas à mettre en pratique ce que m'a appris mon père. Compris ?

- O…Ou…Oui !

- Bien ! Maintenant, déguerpi d'ici !

Il se détache rapidement de moi, son corps tremblant encore et s'enfuit en courant. Mes mains se décrispent et je me retourne vers Harry dont les deux émeraudes me fixent. Je sais qu'il se pose des questions. Je sais à l'instant où je vois le pétillement dans ses yeux, qu'il a repris espoir. Je sais tout rien qu'en le scrutant, c'est comme ci je l'avais toujours connu, comme ci je ne connaissais personne mieux que lui. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas retrouvé la mémoire Potter ? Tout serait tellement plus simple. Je ne peux même pas lui rendre toute l'affection qu'il m'offre, oui je ne dois pas, parce que pour lui rien n'est vrai, tout sort de son imagination. Je finis malgré tout par m'avancer vers lui, me retenant le plus possible de lui sauter dessus pour effacer toutes traces laissées par Dean.

- Draco…

- A quoi tu joues avec ce mec ?

- Mais c'est toi tu m'as dis de…

- Je ne te parle pas de ça. Juste de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouvais !

- Il allait me lâcher !

- Il te retouche Harry, je te jure que…

- Que quoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus que je sache, je fais donc ce que je veux avec ton corps !

Silence. Prend ça en pleine gueule Draco. Tient c'est pour toi et surtout ne me remercie pas. Putain que ça fait mal. Si tu savais Harry comme ce n'est pas du tout le cas. C'est tout le contraire de ce que tu me dis, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Merlin Harry si tu savais…

Oh non ne pleure pas je t'en pris, ne me tue pas un peu plus s'il te plait ! Ne me rend pas plus coupable que je ne le suis déjà !

- Harry…

- Laisse-moi t'oublier Draco… S'il te plait laisse-moi t'oublier !

Je ferme les yeux, espérant ne plus le voir, oublier tout ce qu'il a pu se passer entre nous depuis ces quelques semaines ! Harry je t'en pris ne me fait pas craquer ! Pourquoi tes sanglots redoublent ? Pourquoi j'ai désespérément envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de faire sécher tes larmes ? Je serre mes poings et mes dents essayant de trouver la force de lui résister, mais quand je vois son corps trembler, mes barrières s'effondrent et j'attrape son bras pour le plaquer contre mon torse. Ses mains s'agrippent avec tout le désespoir du monde dans mon dos tandis que j'embrasse doucement ses cheveux tout en caressant d'une main sa taille.

Il finit par s'apaiser et sans dire un mot de plus je prends sa main pour l'entrainer à ma suite vers ma chambre de préfet. Arrivée à l'intérieur je me détache de lui et garde mes yeux encrés dans les siens remplis d'interrogations, d'envie et d'amour. Je n'en peux plus, ce gars me fait ressentir des choses qui me rendent dingue. Je n'arrive plus à résister aux envies, au désir, à mon cœur qui bat trop vite, à ce besoin de lui. C'est pourquoi je ne réfléchis pas et me jette sur ses lèvres. Le baisé est doux, sensuel et presque timide.

Putain, comment ais-je pu le repousser la dernière fois ? Comment ais-je pu rester loin de lui aussi longtemps ? Il s'accroche désespérément à moi, enfonçant ses doigts dans ma nuque et dans mon dos, gémissant sous la pression de mes lèvres. Le baisé devient désireux, fougueux, passionné et désespéré ! C'est bon tellement bon. Je me détache de ses lèvres et plonge ma tête dans son cou, goutant sa peau si tentatrice et si exquise. Il rejette sa tête en arrière plongeant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il gémit, des « Draco… Draco » qui me rendent dingue. Je laisse glisser mes mains sur son torse, le couvrant de mes lèvres et de ma langue, tandis que lui laisse glisser ses mains sur le bas de mon dos, les passants sous mon boxer. Je mords son cou de plaisir, et nous nous dirigeons d'un pas maladroit vers son lit.

- Draco, est ce que tu… ?

Je ne réponds à son interrogation, je fuis même son regard. Je suis incapable de lui dire que je l'aime sachant qu'il ne répondra pas d'une manière réelle à ce mot. Je veux juste profiter de ses mains sur mon corps, de ses sensations qui m'étourdissent la tête. Putain c'est tellement bien, et c'est tellement bon !

Nos deux corps se frottent l'un contre l'autre, inlassablement, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Le tissu de nos vêtements respectifs devient gênant, beaucoup trop gênant. Alors d'un commun accord nous nous déshabillons, nos mains tremblantes, notre respiration saccadée ! L'atmosphère devient brulante et enivrante, et rien au monde ne pourrait me faire arrêter ce qui est en train de se passer entre Harry et moi. Me pardonneras-tu d'avoir presque abusé de toi ?

Nos deux corps nu rentrent réellement en contact, tandis que je mordille sa peau et que lui glisse une main entre nos jambes. Nos sexes s'entrechoquent et je le vois rejeter sa tête en arrière, se perdant dans un trop plein de plaisir, de bonheur. Ça me fait bander encore plus de me rendre compte qu'il éprouve tout ça par ma personne. Son corps frissonne alors que je relève son torse pour nous mettre dans une position assise. Nos jambes et nos bras entrelacés, tandis que nos torses et nos érections se touchent. Nos lèvres se retrouvent pour partager un nouveau baisé complètement dingue, qui me fait perdre la notion du temps, et l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. Je ne ressens que son corps contre le mien, que son odeur m'entourant, que ses mains sur ma peau. Lui rien que lui.

Ses yeux verts assombris par le désir plongent dans les miens, pour ne plus se lâcher. Je caresse doucement sa joue, alors qu'il me sourie timidement. Je descends alors une main entre nous et d'un geste sensuel et rapide, j'entoure nos deux érections et commence d'un mouvement lent de nous branler. Il se mord immédiatement la lèvre inférieure en regardant la scène érotique qui se passe sous ses yeux. Les miens se ferment alors qu'un plaisir indéfinissable m'envahit. Nos deux corps cherchent d'avantage de contact, alors que nous commençons à gémir. Mes mouvements s'accélèrent tandis qu'il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, répétant des mots presque incompréhensible à mon oreille.

- Ne t'arrête… han… pas… Je… ohmondieu… ne me laisse pas !

- Harry… gémissais-je.

J'accélère encore plus les allez venus de ma main sur nos sexes, plus vite plus fort, alors que je sens la jouissance monter vite beaucoup trop vite. Je cherche sa bouche et finit par la trouver pour un baisé désespéré, alors que nos corps se tendent et qu'un orgasme des plus puissants nous terrasse. Nous jouissons ensemble dans un cri alors que nos corps s'affaissent sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux et tente de reprendre mon souffle alors que je distingue encore les douces étoiles qu'il m'a fais voir. Je me sens tellement bien ! Je finis par rouvrir mes paupières, tombant dans ses deux émeraudes. Il vient se blottir contre mon corps et à ce moment je me rappelle de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Moi, Draco Malfoy, je viens de faire l'amour à Harry Potter qui pense être amoureux de moi, alors que c'est tout le contraire. Mes yeux se ferment alors que des larmes silencieuses glissent sur mes joues. Pourquoi putain pourquoi ?

Et pourtant, j'ai encore envie de lui, j'ai encore envie de l'embrasser. Je veux même plus que ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous. Je veux être en lui, l'entendre hurler mon prénom, qu'il me supplie de continuer, je veux l'entendre me crier qu'il m'aime pour de vrai alors qu'il atteindra le paradis. Putain je le veux lui, tellement ! Il me murmure des phrases que je n'entends pas avant de s'endormir au creux de mes bras. Oh, Harry, pourquoi me mets-tu dans des états pareils, je te déteste tellement !

J'ai peur d'être demain matin, quand on se réveillera ensemble ! Oui j'ai tellement peur, parce que tu vas me demander des explications et je ne cesserais même pas capable de te dire que je t'aime ! Je ne veux pas te le dire car dans quelques jours quand tu auras retrouvé la mémoire, soit tu auras oublié tout ce qu'il se sera passé entre nous, ou alors tu m'insulteras de fou et tu m'haïras surement encore plus. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te parler réellement, me retrouver en face du vrai Harry que tu me dises que tu m'aimes autant que moi je peux tenir à toi aujourd'hui ! Je finis par me laisser aller contre son corps, fermant les yeux pour retrouver les bras de Morphée.

Les rayons de lumières s'infiltrant dans ma chambre me réveillent, et c'est avec difficulté que je me rappelle de ma nuit. Oh Merlin Harry. Je me tourne vers lui et commence à l'observer. Il est magnifique. Ses pommettes rougies, son souffle régulier, son dos dénudé, ses cheveux en bataille et sa main enlacée dans la mienne. Je soupire et décide de m'écarter de lui le plus possible. Il ne m'aime pas, et même si c'est difficile à dire, il va bien falloir que je l'accepte. J'enfile difficilement mon boxer et sors de ce lit brulant après avoir lâché à contre cœur sa main, et embrassé le plus délicatement possible son épaule.

Harry remue alors que je m'installe sur un fauteuil à gauche du lit attendant son réveille. Réveille qui ne se fait pas attendre très longtemps. Deux paupières s'ouvrent doucement puis se rendant compte d'où il se trouve, Harry se relève brutalement. Il scrute la pièce et ses deux émeraudes finissent par me fixer. Son expression perdue, pleine d'interrogations et de peur me dit rien aille.

- Putain Malfoy dit moi que tout ce dont je me rappel de ma soirée d'hier n'est qu'un rêve.

Je reste bloqué face à ses mots. Son être entier attend une réponse que je n'arrive pas à lui donner. J'ai envie de m'enfuir, de courir loin très loin de lui. Parce que tout est terminé, parce que Potter se souvient ! Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, ses mots sont assez compréhensibles.

Merde tu me fais mal, si mal. Mais c'est ma faute, rien que ma faute. Je le sais, je n'aurais pas du m'attacher autant. Me haïras-tu encore plus quand tu comprendras que rien de tout cela n'était un rêve. Pardonne-moi. Mais là j'ai besoin de protéger mon cœur, avant que tu ne le brises en entier. C'est pourquoi d'un mouvement rapide et sure de moi, façon Malfoy et son hautaineté, je me lève, attrape ses vêtements et lui balance à la gueule d'une manière plutôt brutale.

- Merci Merlin, je vois que Potter a enfin retrouvé sa putain de mémoire. Et dire que j'ai du te… te toucher pour que tu reviennes sur terre. Ça a été la pire nuit de ma vie, tu es un putain de mauvais coup Potter et je suis bien heureux que tout soit terminé ! C'était assez flippant et humiliant de te voir me courir après. Maintenant puisque tu n'as plus besoin de moi, me ferais-tu le plaisir de te rhabiller rapidement et de sortir de ma chambre ?

Il ne dit rien, il me regarde simplement. Tu sais rien de tout ce que je viens de dire n'est vrai ! Ce fut la plus belle nuit de toute ma misérable vie. Et je le sais qu'au fond ce sera la dernière. Alors je me détourne de ton corps, et marche vers la salle de bain, pour ne pas que tu vois mes larmes coulées.

- J'espère que tu raconteras ça à personne Malfoy, j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça qu'on est pu nous imaginer ensemble. Quelle horreur quand j'y pense. Tu es beaucoup trop blond, beaucoup trop blanc, beaucoup trop fier, beaucoup trop rigide, beaucoup trop… fils de Mangemort ! Réjouie toi que je ne crie pas au viol, espèce de connard ! Maintenant tu ne m'approches plus, tu ne me parles plus. Crève Malfoy, crève !

Sur ces derniers mots il quitte ma chambre, et j'éclate en sanglots après avoir entendu le tableau claquer. Mon corps entier tremble, alors que mes bras entourent ma taille espérant refermer le trou béant qu'il m'a fais en arrachant mon cœur. J'ai froid, je suis même gelé. Sa chaleur m'a quitté et j'ai la désagréable impression de me sentir vide, inutile et mort. Alors je laisse mon corps tombé sur le sol, ma tête heurtant violement le pavé, laissant mes larmes se mélanger à mon sang se rependant sur le carrelage froid.

Tu auras finis par me tuer Harry. Mais ne m'en veut pas, je t'en pris. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et Merlin sait que j'ai lutté contre ton attraction. Pardonne-moi, de t'avoir fait du mal. Pardonne-moi d'être devenu dépendant de toi, comme toi tu l'as été dans ta fausse réalité !

L'arroseur arrosé comme on dit !

Mes yeux se ferment, mon souffle se saccade et je sens les battements de mon cœur ralentir, alors que la noirceur de ma vie m'englobe dans l'éternité.

* * *

**Voilà fin de ma série de quatre Chapitres: Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation et enfin Révélation. **

**Je suppose que la fin ne vous convient pas. **

**Si vous le préféré je peux laisser l'histoire où elle en est, ou faire une suite qui je pense ne fera qu'un ou deux chapitres. Etant donné que dans m tête l'histoire ne se finit pas du tout comme ça. J'avais juste envie de m'arrêter là. Alors à vous deme dire :)**

**Reviews ? **


	5. Machination

Tout c'était passé extrêmement vite, beaucoup trop vite. Je ne sais plus très bien comment nous en sommes arrivé à ce choix, à cette conclusion, comment l'idée a été proposé, comment juste en quelques paroles ma vie a changé.

Je ne sais plus c'est vrai. Au final, les deux mois passés m'ont fais oublier le but de tout ce mensonge, m'ont fait oublier les conséquences que cela allaient entrainer. Je me suis focalisé sur une seule chose, je n'ai pensé à rien d'autres à part ça. Et je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser entrainé de la sorte, accepter cette proposition. Je n'ai pensé qu'à mon désir à mon envie, oui j'ai complètement oublié le fait que je pourrais me tromper et que je pourrais finir briser. J'aurais dû, oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors aujourd'hui je m'en mords les doigts, je souffre et après tout c'est bien fait pour ma gueule.

Rester loin de lui, oublier tout ce que je pouvais ressentir, ne pas espérer. C'était si simple à faire, alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me lance là dedans ? Souffrir et me détruire voilà tout ce que j'ai récolté. J'aimerais mourir, après la nuit que j'ai passé. Oui j'aimerais crever parce qu'après tout j'ai assez souffert non ? On m'a tout pris dans la vie sauf mes deux meilleurs amis. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit à grand-chose. Je n'ai jamais réellement connu le vrai bonheur. On m'a toujours utilisé pour sauver le monde entier et je n'ai pas eu spécialement d'enfance. Je ne vois pas spécialement ce que je fais encore ici, ce qu'il me reste à entendre de cette vie. Je suis fatigué et à vrai dire je n'entends même plus mon cœur battre tant la douleur et la souffrance parcourant mon corps me fait mal.

Alors je ferme les yeux et je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues, essayant de me remémorer l'ensemble des événements passés.

J'avais réussi, oui enfin. Tout était terminé, Voldemort était anéanti pour toujours et par mes soins mais également grâce à tous ceux qui ont combattu à mes côtés. Le monde sorcier était sauvé et tout le monde rayonnait. Mais moi non. Car en plus d'être tombé dans le coma après cette épuisante bataille, je me rendais compte que ma vie ne serait jamais rempli de ce vrai bonheur que Ron et Hermione ont ressenti quand tout fut terminé et qu'ils ont pu enfin profiter l'un de l'autre. Oui, moi je n'aurais jamais ce bonheur là, je n'y aurais jamais droit. Alors à mon réveil quelques mois plus tard, la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est pleurer. J'avais à peine ouvert une paupière que je me suis mis à pleurer. Parce que pendant ces quatre putain de mois, je n'ai vu que des images de lui, de ce nous que j'aimerais plus que tout au monde. Oui j'ai imaginé, et sortir de ce foutu coma m'a fait revenir à ma terrible réalité. Alors ouai j'ai chialé comme un gamin. J'avais mal et j'ai toujours mal, j'ai même plus que ça. Mais il faut juste que je prenne sur moi. Il va falloir que je m'habitue à cette douleur car elle ne s'apaisera jamais.

Mais alors que des larmes brulantes glissaient le long de mes joues, j'ai senti la douce chaleur de deux mains enlacées chacune des miennes. A ce moment j'ai réellement ouvert les yeux et je les ai aperçus, Hermione et Ron. Un mince sourire un peu triste sur leur visage. Ma meilleure amie m'a pris dans ses bras et a embrassé ma tempe. Ils étaient là malgré leur bonheur, malgré le décès du frère de mon meilleur ami, Fred, oui ils étaient là pour me montrer que désormais tout irait bien, que plus rien ne nous séparerait et pour me montrer qu'ils m'aideraient à remonter la pente. J'ai réussi à sourire malgré les larmes et sans pouvoir me retenir j'ai posé une question, j'ai posé la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

- Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Il est à Poudlard Harry. Rogue l'a pris avec lui pendant les grandes vacances. Désormais il vivra avec lui. Son père a été jugé et enfermé à Azkaban.

- Mais… mais il va bien ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Mais toi comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça va, je me sens un peu engourdie et fatigué mais ça va !

- On a eu drôlement peur quand tu t'es écroulé. Et puis Dean qui a hurlé à la mort et c'est jeté sur toi !

- Encore Dean ?

- Tu sais qu'il est passé ici chaque jour, m'a dit Ron.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai !

- Je te jure, horrible !

- Il n'est pas passé ?

- Harry…

- Je ne sais pas peut-être que…

- Que rien Harry, que rien. soupira le roux.

- Ron ne soit pas aussi dur s'il te plait.

- Pas aussi dur ? Mais faut qu'il atterrisse et qu'il arrête de se faire des idées. Il ne l'aimera pas, jamais. Faudrait peut-être qu'il passe à autre chose. La guerre est terminée, la vie lui souris ! Faut que tu repartes de zéro et que tu l'oublies, tu verras bien, ça ira mieux. Regarde Dean, lui t'aimes vraiment !

A la fin de sa phrase je suis resté muet, interdis face à ces paroles. Complètement estomaqué devant son air si sincère et si sérieux. De nouvelles larmes ont coulées et je me suis retrouvé une seconde fois dans les bras d'Hermione. Elle a essayé de me rassurer pendant plusieurs minutes tandis que Ron continuait son discours. Je ne lui en ai pas voulu. De toute façon aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'il avait raison et que j'ai été plus que con de m'obstiner. Mais sur le moment je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai été con voilà tout. Je le voulais, j'étais amoureux, simplement amoureux, et j'avais besoin de lui. Alors j'ai continué de pleurer en répétant son prénom sans cesse. J'avais mal un peu trop mal et je l'aimais un peu trop aussi.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione a commencé à parler, à dire des mots beaucoup trop de mots, sans vraiment de sens. Ron était hors de lui. Mais moi je commençais à trouver de l'espoir dans ses phrases, dans ses paroles. Un sourire est né sur mon visage alors qu'en gros j'avais compris son idée.

- Répète lui ais-je ordonné.

- Je ne sais pas mais, peut-être que si par une quelconque situation vous veniez à vous rapprocher, que s'il devait s'occuper de toi, il remarquerait que tu es quelqu'un de bien, gentil, drôle, charmant, beau, et j'en passe. Peut-être que des sentiments viendront à naitre. N'oublie pas qu'il est gay, et tu es un vrai canon Harry.

- Et tu proposes quoi ? Que je devienne son fardeau ?

- Oui…

- Quoi ?

- On pourrait inventer une histoire !

- Comment ça inventer une histoire ?

- Tu t'es réveillé il y a 2 heures en ne cessant d'appeler Draco.

- Quoi ? Mais non !

- Laisse-moi finir. Tu ne cessais de prononcer son prénom, de réclamer son corps, ses lèvres, son amour. Ron et moi paniqué avons appelé Dumbledore, pour lui exposer la situation, et après quelques minutes de réflexion mon intelligence en a déduit que tu t'es inventé une histoire dans ton coma, une fausse réalité et que tu ne pourras jamais t'en sortir sans le concerné. Dumbledore paniqué l'a forcé à jouer le jeu, et donc il va falloir qu'il incarne ton petit ami. Selon ma logique, une personne sort de son mensonge en essayant de le réaliser. Voilà ton rapprochement Harry.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est…dégueulasse.

- Enfin tu reviens à la raison soupira Ron.

- Harry, tu es dingue de lui, tu le veux, et tu espères qu'il apprenne à te connaître et à te désirer ? Eh bien je ne vois pas d'autre solution… en plus tu pourras révéler tes sentiments sans qu'il te prenne réellement au sérieux. Si ça ne s'avère pas concluant tu auras toujours comme excuse que tout n'était du qu'à ton coma.

- Je ne sais pas Hermione, je ne sais pas…

- Harry je te déconseille de faire ça ! Je ne serais pas là pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère quand il se sera foutu ouvertement de ta gueule et rejeter par la même occasion.

- Harry écoute moi ! Je vais sortir de l'infirmerie, et je vais aller voir le directeur en lui disant qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans ton attitude. Soit tu décides de jouer le jeu à son arrivée soit tu ne le fais pas et j'inventerais un truc en lui disant que je me suis trompé.

- Hermione…

Elle a à nouveau embrassé ma tempe et est partie, pour revenir vingt minutes plus tard. Dumbledore m'a regardé et sans vraiment réfléchir j'ai juste dis « Draco ». J'ai vu les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquiller alors que Ron furieux a quitté la chambre. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai de nouveau commencé à pleurer. Mon cœur s'est mis à parler de lui-même, réclamant son corps, sa présence à mes côtés. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir parler, sans me cacher. Mon directeur a bu mes paroles, sans se poser de questions, il m'a cru. Mais moi j'avais mal de mentir, mais je m'accrochais à l'espoir qu'Hermione avait fait naître au fond de mon cœur.

Je n'ai pas réellement réfléchie sur le coup obsédé par mon amour. Mais aujourd'hui quand j'y pense, j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi.

Je suis restée deux jours de plus à l'infirmerie alors qu'Hermione venait le plus souvent possible me voir pour tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'opération, si on peut appeler ça comme cela. J'ai ainsi appris que Severus et Dumbledore avaient obligé Draco à jouer le jeu, et à inventer une histoire pour éviter tout contact entre lui et moi. Oui c'est ce qu'il avait ordonné. Et juste pour ça, j'avais envie de pleurer et d'arrêter tout ce que j'avais commencé à entreprendre, parce que rien que sa réaction n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais Hermione est restée à côté de moi, elle m'a parlé et m'a encouragé. Alors j'ai sourie, et après m'être rhabillé de mes vrais vêtements je suis sorti de l'infirmerie, direction la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné.

C'est en croisant ses yeux gris si magnifiques que j'ai ressenti à nouveaux mon cœur battre réellement depuis ma sorti du coma. Je crois que mes joues se sont quelques peu enflammées, alors que je l'ai vu s'enfuir précipitamment vers la sortie.

- Harry, vas-y !

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Allez dépêche toi !

Alors je me suis levé et je lui ai couru après, à perdre haleine je lui ai couru après pour le retrouver. J'ai fini par arriver sur ses talons, et avec la plus grande timidité j'ai prononcé son prénom. Je l'ai vu se raidir et il s'est retourné. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de la conversation que l'on a eue, juste du mensonge qu'il m'a sorti, juste de mes larmes qui n'ont fait que couler. Je lui disais des mots, des phrases, j'évacuais ma peine, mais de l'intérieur je lui hurlais mes sentiments. J'avais mal et il m'a rejeté, il a envoyé balader le fardeau que j'étais. Hermione m'a retrouvé dans un piteux état, s'en est suivi une engueulade avec Ron ponctué de ses « je t'avais prévenu ».

Et cette première altercation n'a été que le commencement d'une grande décadence. Plus le temps passait et plus je me prenais au jeu et je recherchais d'avantage de contact avec lui. Les conversations aussi courtes furent-elles, se sont enchainées, ainsi que ma jalousie qui a augmenté face à la relation que Draco partageait avec Pansy. Moi je n'avais rien de tout ceci, pas un seul regard, rien, que dal. A ses yeux je n'étais même pas l'hombre d'un vivant, une sous merde. Plus le temps passait plus j'avais mal, mais plus j'espérais dans les mots d'Hermione qui me rassuraient.

Il y a eu des bonjours des bonsoirs, trop rien de glorieux. Mais il y a eu ce devoir en binôme pour le cours de potion. Ce putain de devoir, pour lequel je me suis retrouvé avec Draco. Un rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, une bonne heure de travail en tête à tête. J'ai bien cru mourir quand la chaleur de la pièce à rendu sa chemise transparente par la sueur, sa petite langue dépassant de ses lèvres par sa concentration. Magnifique. J'ai du faire preuve de tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à ce moment. Mais malheureusement ça a finis par arriver, au moment de se dire au revoir. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Son corps m'attirait tellement, et j'avais tellement besoin de ses bras. Alors j'ai repris mon rôle, je me suis avancé vers lui, approchant doucement mon visage du sien dans l'attention de l'embrasser, mais à mon plus grand malheur il m'a repoussé. Pas violement non, tout doucement comme s'il avait peur de me faire plus de mal que j'en avais déjà subi. Besoin de temps il m'a dis. Mais moi je le savais, qu'il cherchait juste une échappatoire à mes gestes tendres, parce que Draco ne m'aime pas, et à vrai dire il ne m'aimera jamais !

Je suis rentré au dortoir et je n'ai plus rien dis pendant deux trois jours. J'ai pleuré, j'ai réfléchis, puis les jours sont passés, et au final nous sommes arrivés quinze jours plus tard. Oui deux semaines pendant lesquelles je n'ai quasiment pas dis un seul mot à Draco. Deux inconnus. Comme si aucune relation ne nous liait, aucun rôle. C'était à devenir fou. Les contacts avec lui me manquaient, et plus ça va plus je désespérais.

C'est pourquoi, espérant réfléchir et prendre des décisions, je sortais tard le soir envelopper dans ma cape d'invisibilité. Je marchais, je respirais, et j'examinais toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. Parce que j'étais sur de deux choses. De 1. J'étais éperdument amoureux de Draco, et de 2. Il était plus que certain que lui n'éprouvait rien pour moi. Alors que devais-je faire ? Continuer ce petit manège qui ne menait à rien et qui me détruisait, mais qui me permettait d'être le plus prêt de lui possible, ou tout arrêter et souffrir en silence, me laisser l'oublier le cœur meurtri et déchirer par la douleur et la souffrance d'un amour non partagé ?

Un soir je me suis retrouvé avec Hermione dans un couloir, ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'elle serrait fortement ma main dans la sienne. Je lui ai raconté l'épisode de la salle sur demande, et elle m'a écouté. Je lui ai parlé de mes doutes et de mon désir de tout arrêter, et elle a continué de m'écouter.

- Ne désespère pas Harry…

- Je suis fatigué Hermione, de lui courir après, d'essayer de me rapprocher de lui. Il me déteste, il ne passera jamais à autre chose ! Et peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, peut-être que nous ne sommes réellement pas fait pour être ensemble.

- Vous vous complétez Harry. Vous êtes peut-être totalement différent mais vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le crois. Je vous ai observé et je t'assure que c'est flagrant. Et ce lien qui vous uni, comme si le fait que vous vous soyez haïs pendant plusieurs années avait crée un lien entre vous. Un lien invisible mais puissant qui ne cesse de vous rapprochez tout le temps. Il finira par s'en rendre compte fait moi confiance !

- Je ne sais pas Hermione, je ne sais plus. Et puis il y a Dean, lui me tend les bras. Il ne cesse de me répéter qu'il m'aime, qu'il pourrait me rendre heureux ! Je devrais peut-être essayer. Je trouverais peut-être le bonheur dans ses bras. Peut-être que je me voile la face sur mes sentiments pour Draco. Dean est plutôt mignon, voir carrément désirable, il est gentil, drôle et comme tu me l'as dis lui est venu me voir pendant mon coma, il a pris soin de moi, il s'est inquiété. Il m'aime Hermione, Dean est amoureux de moi contrairement à Draco.

- Harry…

Elle n'a rien dis de plus et ma serré contre elle. Nous sommes rentrés dans notre maison quelques minutes plus tard. La nuit porte conseille qu'elle m'a dis. Je le savais mais à vrai dire je pense qu'il m'aurait fallut à nouveau quatre mois de coma pour que je puisse me décider ou me laisser aller à rêver de notre proximité. Oui voilà…

Alors je suis allé me coucher, espérant oublier un minimum tout ce bordel qui vient me faire du mal. Toute cette merde qui ne me laisse pas tranquille, alors que je pourrais enfin l'être. Oui je me suis endormi, sachant que le lendemain serait l'anniversaire de Draco et que oui, ma décision était prise, en lui donnant son cadeau je lui avouerais la vérité. Cette machination qui n'a fait que me détruire plutôt que me faire sourire.

Le lendemain je l'ai vu ouvrir ses cadeaux à sa table. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur, bien qu'il fût plus que confus. Il souriait, et j'en avais mal au ventre. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite, et c'était étrange comme je me sentais terriblement bien. La douleur avait disparu pour laisser place à ce sentiment de légèreté que je ressentais chaque fois qu'il mettait permis de l'admirer ainsi en cachette. Alors j'ai quitté, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, la grande salle en direction des cachots où, pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'avais cours de potion en même temps que les Serpentard.

Le pire je crois c'est que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Je discutais tranquillement avec mes deux meilleurs amis quand Dean est arrivé et m'a littéralement sauté dessus, murmurant des choses à mon oreille tout en la maltraitant. J'allais le repousser à ce moment quand une remarque de Draco brisa le silence qui régnait dans le couloir.

- Tu crois quoi Dean, qu'en te tapant le survivant, ta côte de popularité va remonter ?

J'ai bien cru à ce moment que mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Mon souffle s'était fait court tandis que je cherchais les yeux de mon bien aimé qui fuyait dans la salle de cours. Hermione a attrapé ma main et m'a sourie. Son visage resplendissant me disait « tu vois, je te l'avais bien dis ».

L'heure est passé plus vite que je ne l'aurais espéré, ainsi que tous les autres cours. C'est pourquoi encouragé de ma meilleure amie je me suis dirigé vers la salle commune des Serpentard vers 17h, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Draco et de lui remettre les deux petits paquets pour son anniversaire. Blaise quelque peu grognon m'a fait rentrer et j'ai frappé à sa chambre. Je crois qu'à ce moment mon cerveau n'était même plus capable de répondre tant la peur me paralysait. Il m'a ouvert. Et j'ai sursauté devant sa beauté. Radieux, complètement magnifique. Je me suis retenue de me pencher vers ses lèvres, et après des explications demandées je lui ai tendu mon petit cadeau. La suite c'est passée plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Il a semblé touché et perturbé de mon attention, et à de suite mis un des CD dans sa chaine hifi. Mes mains se sont mises à trembler alors que j'attendais le moindre commentaire provenant de sa bouche, mais rien. Il s'est contenté de s'asseoir par terre alors qu'il chantait les paroles, de la si belle mélodie, et que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps je les pris dans mes bras, et mon cœur à de nouveau exploser par ce bonheur. Je l'ai bercé et rassuré. On est resté ainsi quelques minutes le temps qu'il se calme puis on s'est relevé. Mes yeux ont rencontrés les siens, et je m'y suis perdu. Ses lèvres trop tentatrices me faisaient de l'œil. C'est pourquoi sans pouvoir résister plus longtemps je l'ai embrasé. Complètement surnaturel, dingue, jouissif, merveilleux, magnifique, et bon. Mais alors que j'avais pris espoir, que je croyais enfin en quelques choses entre nous, il m'a repoussé. Les larmes ont envahis mes joues, alors que mon cœur s'était écrasé par terre, en miette, après son refus. Dans un élan de sincérité je lui ai murmuré que je l'aimais, espérant qu'il comprenne toute l'histoire dans ses mots, mais il n'a pas su y voir grand-chose. Non il s'est juste contenté de baisser les yeux et de m'achevez.

« Je ne t'aime plus Harry, c'est terminé ».

C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris, réellement qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous. Car ses mots pour lui voulaient dire « je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerais jamais, alors débrouille toi pour retrouver ta putain de mémoire, et laisse moi vivre Potter ». J'ai fermé les yeux alors qu'un violent vertige me prenait et je me suis enfui dans ma salle commune, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

L'envie de mourir ne m'a pas quitté jusqu'aux vacances, et je n'ai même pas désiré rentrer ne serait-ce que chez Ron. Voyant ma détresse ils sont restés avec moi à Poudlard, chacun espérant qu'à la fin de ces deux semaines, j'aye un peu mieux. Malgré la colère de Ron, il est resté un ami fidèle et m'a soutenu ainsi qu'Hermione. J'étais décidé à tout oublier pendant cette période si calme où je pourrais réfléchir. Et puis Dean était là, alors autant oublier un amour déchu avec un autre non ?

Mais tout ça était sans compter la présence non prévue de Draco au château. Oui malheureusement Rogue ne rentrait pas pour les vacances donc Malfoy restait là aussi. Je m'en suis vite rendu compte quand j'ai croisé ses deux iris grises au diné le premier soir. Mais Dean m'a vite fait oublié mon mal au cœur en m'entrainant à sa suite dans un couloir.

Je ne sais plus bien comment c'est arrivé, mais je me suis retrouvé au recoin d'un couloir avec les lèvres du métis dans mon cou, son corps se frottant exagérément au mien. Mes yeux étaient fermé et tout ce que j'étais capable de faire s'était gémir alors que je m'imaginais que mon blond remplace le male en chaleur qui maltraitait mon corps. Réalisant que même avec lui rien n'y ferait pour réparer mon cœur j'ai dis non. Je ne voulais pas de Dean et il en était simplement ainsi tans pis.

C'est ce moment qu'a choisi Draco pour faire irruption et envoyé valsé mon ami contre un mur, lui ordonnant de ne plus jamais me toucher, avant de lui suggérer de partir, loin. Il est ensuite venu se poster devant moi me demandant des explications sur mes agissements. Non mais quel culot. Je lui ai hurlé dessus, j'avais mal de voir qu'il continuait de se jouer de moi alors qu'il m'avait demandé de l'oublier. Des larmes ont envahis mes joues et je me suis retrouvé encerclé par les bras de Draco. Mon cœur s'est de nouveau accéléré reprenant un semblant de vie. J'étais bien là, au chaud, calmé et serein. C'est donc s'en vraiment comprendre que je me suis retrouvé dans sa chambre, contre sa porte, les lèvres de Draco plaquées sur les miennes.

Malgré que ma raison me hurlait de faire cesser cette ridicule activité maintenant, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, et je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans ce baisé. J'espérais qu'il comprenne par tout l'amour que j'y mettais que mes sentiments étaient réellement réels.

Les choses se sont très vite accélérées et j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. Son corps brulant se frottant contre le mien. Ses gémissements et son souffle saccadé. Sa main sur ma verge. Ses baisés pleins d'espoir. J'étais éperdument amoureux, et heureux à cet instant, et pour rien au monde je n'aurais changé ça, bien que toute cette relation fût basée sur un mensonge. Si on peut parler dans ce cas d'une relation. Car qu'est ce que c'était réellement ? Etait-il sincère ? M'aimait-il réellement ? Avais-je le droit de croire en un début d'amour entre nous ? Je me suis alors laissé emporter par mes interrogations, tout contre son corps et j'ai fermé les yeux rejoignant ainsi les bras que Morphée me tendaient.

J'étais heureux au petit matin. Tout ce que je pensais perdu et vain c'était finalement réalisé et était en bonne voix de se concrétiser. Oui c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment. Mais quand j'ai vu son regard froid, son visage fermé. J'ai compris. Il ne m'a pas fallu plus d'une demie seconde pour prendre ma décision. Je devais sauver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait avant qu'il ne me brise pour de bon. Alors j'ai crié, presque au viol. Il m'a insulté. Et tout à recommencé comme un an auparavant. Tout a repris son cours, est redevenu normal. J'avais la tête qui tournait, le cœur qui ne battait plus, la respiration si faible que mes poumons endoloris me réclamaient de l'air. Ma bouche crachait des mots toute seule, des mots que je ne pensais pas. Alors qu'au fond de moi je lui hurlais la vérité, je lui hurlais mon amour inconditionnel pour lui.

Je l'ai regardé une dernière fois. J'ai admiré ses yeux et son corps si magnifique qu'il m'a laissé toucher. J'ai respiré son odeur, comme dernière bouffée d'oxygène et je suis parti en claquant derrière moi le tableau. J'ai couru, le plus loin possible. Espérant oublier tout ça, espérant oublier que j'aurais désormais toujours froid sans la chaleur de son corps. Oui oublier.

C'est pourquoi maintenant j'étais là, mon corps tremblant de mes sanglots, allongé sur le pavé froid de la tour d'astronomie. Je suppliais Merlin de venir m'achever maintenant. Mais rien n'y faisait. J'ai juste senti un corps se serrer contre le mien, et une main se poser dans mon dos. Alors que de doux murmures venaient emplir mon cerveau vide de toutes pensées cohérentes.

- Pardonne-moi Harry… me supplia Hermione.

- On est là maintenant, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, me réconforta Ron.

Oui, ils étaient là, alors j'aurais du sourire. Mais alors pourquoi je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose ? Mourir.

* * *

**Voilà Machination, la suite...**

**Vous en apprenez un peu plus avec le POV Harry.**

**Reviews?**


	6. Lésion

**Voici donc Lésion le sixième chapitre. **

**Pourquoi Lésion ? Parce que Lésion peut signifier une blessure de l'organisme et être synonyme d'affection. Mais peut avoir également un sens de Préjudice et être dans ce cas synonyme de tort. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être approprié pour ce chapitre. Bien que j'ai eu du mal à me décider. **

**Je vous laisse lire. On se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

Un rayon de lumière éblouissant, s'infiltrant dans la pièce vient chatouiller mes paupières. La fatigue englobant encore mon corps, je me tourne dans ce qui me parait être un lit, dans l'intention de continuer ma nuit. Mais le brouhaha m'entourant et la puissance de la lumière ne souhaitant apparemment pas me laisser tranquille, je capitule. C'est pourquoi avec l'impression de mon corps engourdie par le sommeil, et que ma tête va exploser, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux.

Ouverture mais fermeture par la suite, automatique. J'ai mal à ma tête !

Je grogne, tandis que je ressens d'un coup beaucoup plus la douleur. Merde qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et pourquoi je n'ai pas reconnu ma chambre ? Est-ce que je suis mort ? Ah par Merlin, je suis mort !

- Draco, j'ai eu si peur, tu vas bien !?

Apparemment non je ne suis pas mort. A moins que Pansy ait été emporté avec moi. Mais impossible, on n'enlève pas une perle comme elle de sur terre hein ? ! J'ouvre donc à nouveau mes yeux avec la plus grande appréhension et tombe dans les deux iris bleues grises de ma meilleure amie. Son sourire éclaire son visage, tandis qu'une de ses mains tient la mienne tandis que l'autre est emprisonné dans les doigts de Blaise, mon meilleur ami. Tous deux ont des cernes violacés et les yeux rouges.

- Pans' qu'est ce qui se passe et où je suis ?

- Draco, tu es à l'infirmerie, me répond Blaise.

- Hein ? Et pourquoi ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? me demande ma brune.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés chez moi pour y passer les vacances comme nous te l'avions dis, mes parents m'ont prévenu que ça n'allait pas être possible. Changement de dernière minute. Ils devaient partir en voyage en France pour affaires. Donc de retour à la case départ : Poudlard. En arrivant nous sommes directement aller te voir et on t'a trouvé étendu sur le carrelage de ta salle de bain, inconscient, et tu perdais beaucoup de sang.

- J'ai bien cru que… Oh par Merlin, j'ai eu tellement peur !

- J'ai couru chercher Rogue et Dumbledore, qui t'ont transporté à l'infirmerie à temps.

- Oh…

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de ce qui s'est passé ?

- N-non, je ne comprends pas !

- Enfin bref tu es là c'est le plus important !

- Et ça fait combien de temps ?

- Eh bien, ça doit faire trois jours il me semble.

- Ah oui, quand même !

- Je vais chercher Pom Pom , précise Blaise en s'en allant.

Pansy me sourie et se jette sur moi tandis que j'enlace sa taille. De petites gouttes viennent mouiller ma nuque alors que je l'étreints un peu plus fort. Son corps s'allonge contre le mien et j'embrasse sa peau si douce, que j'ai toujours eu peur de perdre.

- Tu… tu ne recommences pas hein ?

- Pansy…

- J'ai peut-être Blaise maintenant, mais tu sais que sans toi je ne suis rien !

- Je t'aime petit ange.

- Je t'aime aussi Draco, mais ne me laisse pas, ou alors parle moi de tes problèmes ! Je suis sur qu'il y a un malaise par rapport à Potter.

- J'ai déjà assez mal à la tête alors si tu pouvais éviter de me parler de lui.

- Il a retrouvé la mémoire tu sais… je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais ça a marché. Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

- Et je savais que tu étais obstiné. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de votre départ, qu'après je suis allé dans le parc où je me suis endormi, et j'ai finalement été dans la grande salle pour diner où j'y ai vu… Potter ! Mais après c'est beaucoup trop flou.

- Comme tu veux.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, et caresse doucement mes cheveux. Potter. Pourquoi ce nom ne me dit rien qui aille ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que je me retrouve ici, et pour qu'Harry ait enfin retrouvé la mémoire ? La seule chose dont je suis certain c'est que je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Malheureusement ma perte de mémoire furtive n'a pas effacé mes sentiments. Potter, putain de Potter. J'aimerais qu'il passe me voir. Retrouver ses yeux. Je crois que je me sentirais tout de suite mieux. Mais non il n'est pas là, et il ne le sera sans aucun doute jamais. Autant se faire une raison et vite. Harry Potter ne m'aime pas, c'est ainsi que va la vie, et c'est donc ainsi qu'ira la mienne. Alors bordel pourquoi je ne cesse de penser à lui, de le désirer, de le vouloir à mes côtés. Oublier, je dois l'oublier !

J'ai besoin d'air, besoin de ma musique, besoin de ma solitude. Je ne veux pas rester ici à ressasser ma douleur et mes sentiments. L'amour fait parfois trop mal. Insupportable !

Pansy plonge ses yeux dans les miens alors qu'elle vient doucement embrasser mes lèvres. Je fais durer quelques secondes le baisé, puis le suspends préférant éviter une altercation avec Blaise s'il revient à ce moment. Elle me sourie et se rassoit à mes côtés.

- Je veux sortir d'ici.

- Draco, tu viens de te réveiller après avoir subit un gros traumatisme à la tête ! Tu n'es pas en état de sortir.

- Ce sont les vacances Pansy. Je te jure de me reposer, de ne sortir de ma chambre que pour le petit déjeuné, le déjeuner et le diner, ou pour aller prendre l'air quelques dizaines de minutes mais rien de plus ! S'il te plait !

- Ce n'est pas à Melle Parkinson de prendre cette décision M Malfoy mais à moi ! Et je ne vous laisserais pas sortir !

- Je vous promets de suivre à la lettre ce que je viens de dire à Pansy. Elle et Blaise pourront me surveiller si ça leur plait. J'avalerais autant de médicaments que vous m'en proscrirait !

- M Malfoy !

- Je ne supporterais pas de rester ici !

- Bien comme vous le désirez, ne venez pas vous plaindre de douleurs ou autres !

- Merci, beaucoup !

Sous les protestations de Pansy, je me relève difficilement et attrape mes vêtements. Mon pantalon noir, ainsi que ma chemise blanche, enfin blanche est un bien grand mot, je dirais plutôt à demi recouverte de mon sang. A cette vue ma tête tourne violement, tandis qu'une image plutôt nette me revient en mémoire. La douleur et la souffrance envahissent mon cœur et se propagent rapidement dans mes veines, tandis que d'une main je me retiens au bord du lit. Mes yeux se ferment alors que je me revois, dans ma salle de bain, les larmes brouillant ma vue, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant anormalement vite. Oui je me revois complètement détruit, me laissant tomber sur le carrelage, ma tête percutant le sol, tandis que mon sang commence déjà à ce répandre par terre.

- Draco, ça va ?

Je me reprends rapidement et enfile mes affaires d'un mouvement rapide. Mais que c'était-il passé par Merlin ? Je fixe en souriant Pansy la rassurant sur mon état, pour ensuite attraper sa main et nous diriger vers la sortie après avoir bu la potion donné par l'infirmière.

- J'aurais du t'amener des vêtements propres avant que tu ne sortes, car tu fais presque peur.

- Oh, peut importe, au moins personne ne risque de m'approcher et de me poser des questions. Je vais pouvoir rentrer tranquillement dans ma chambre et dormir en paix.

- Draco, tu me promets que tu vas bien ?

- Pansy… s'il te plait !

- Je te connais par cœur tu sais ? Les moindres de tes gestes je sais ce qu'ils veulent dire. Je connais le moindre de tes sourires, le moindre de tes regards. Je sais quand tu as pleuré ou quand tu te retiens. Je ressens ta peine chaque jour, dès que je passe l'entrée d'une pièce où tu te trouve. Et depuis quelques temps, deux mois exactement, je ressens ton tourment. Tu es perdu Draco, tu es complètement perdu à cause d'Harry. Ne ment pas Dray je le sais. J'ai toujours su que c'était quelqu'un de bien et je suis contente que tu t'en sois rendu compte, j'aurais juste préférer que tu l'apprennes en d'autres circonstances. Tu peux me jurer le contraire si tu le souhaites, je sais que c'est faux. Mais je veux juste que tu me parles, que tu arrêtes de tout garder pour toi, le décès de ta mère, l'emprisonnement de ton père, la honte sur ton nom, ton homosexualité, ta blessure et puis Harry.

- Je t'aime Pansy, tellement !

J'embrasse sa tempe et continue d'avancer avec elle, pressé d'enlever cette chemise qui me colle à la peau et dont l'odeur de sang me donne le tournis. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse me connaitre autant. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle est tout devinée en quelques jours. Car je sais qu'elle sait, oui je le sais, mais je ne veux pas en parler. Pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de temps pour accuser le coup me remettre de ma blessure qui me martyrise la tête, et j'ai surtout peur. Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire, je suis amoureux de Potter ? Parce que c'est ça. Coup de foudre à Poudlard oui. Je suis tombé amoureux de ses yeux, de son rire, de son sourire, de sa peau, de son intelligence, de son courage, de sa franchise, de sa loyauté, de sa grandeur d'âme et de sa beauté. Je suis dingue de lui. Bordel de merde, je suis complètement et éperdument amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Je parcours rapidement les couloirs espérant ne pas croiser les quelques élèves restés à Poudlard pour les vacances, et surtout pas la bande des trois Gryffondors. Malheureusement Salazar ne doit pas être de mon côté. Au détour d'un couloir, mes yeux se posent sur eux trois, assis contre un mur. Weasley disant des mots tels que « Je vais te secouer moi. Je ne te laisserais pas déprimer dans ton coin. Tu vas réussir à t'en remettre et à l'oublier. Maudit soit … » Hermione nous ayant vu le fait taire d'un geste. Leur paire d'yeux se retournent vers nous. Et avec bonheur ou peut être malheur, à voir, je tombe dans les deux émeraudes d'Harry. Il a l'air choqué, paniqué voir même triste de me voir comme ça, mais la colère et la haine remplacent vite le reste.

Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, ma tête se met à tourner violement me remémorant des images de la nuit de ma blessure. Mes yeux se ferment alors que d'une main je me retiens à un mur, évitant ainsi de m'affaler par terre. Les images sont quelques peu flous, mais à la vision de deux perles vertes dans le brouillard de mon souvenir, tout s'éclaire.

Halètements. Gémissements. Deux prénoms murmurés. Le mien et celui de Potter. Des baisés brulants. Deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Une atmosphère de sexe, mais à la fois de bonheur. Yeux dans les yeux. Harry et moi en train de s'éteindre, de faire l'amour, comme des bêtes assoiffés. Ses joues rougies, son souffle court, sa respiration saccadée. Ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Sa peau contre la mienne. Sa langue sur ma clavicule. Ses lèvres gonflées. Son sexe gorgé de sang contre le mien et dans ma main. Son corps transpirant contre le mien. Son orgasme et le mien. Mon cœur battant trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Son sourire et le mien. Nos deux corps entrelacés. Ses bras entourant ma taille. Mon cœur battant anormalement vite et mes larmes pour cet amour non partagé.

Je murmure un vague « Harry » plaintif, alors que mon corps ressent de nouveau les sensations de cette fameuse nuit, et que mes yeux se ré ouvrent faisant face aux regards de Pansy et des trois autres.

- Draco ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu as un étourdissement comme ça, tu devrais retourner à l'infirmerie.

- Ça va Pansy, je vais bien…

Elle me prend la main et embrasse ma tempe doucement m'aidant à me remettre sur pieds. Je m'essuie rapidement le front avec ma chemise souillée de sang séché, avant de reprendre ma route avec ma brune. Les mains dans les poches, je croise les doigts espérant ne pas être accosté par un des trois héros de la guerre. Malheureusement pour moi, la chance ne m'accompagne vraiment pas aujourd'hui. Pansy, arrivé dans ma chambre, je t'égorge.

- Hey… vous êtes restés à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

- Pansy… Draco ! Oui les parents de Ron sont partis rendre visite à Charlie. Donc nous sommes restés là ! Et toi ? je pensais qu'avec Blaise, vous étiez rentrés, répond Hermione.

- Oui, nous devions mais, les parents de Blaise ont du partir à la dernière minute pour un voyage d'affaires en France, donc nous sommes revenus… et à vrai dire heureusement !

- Pansy… suppliais-je !

- Comment ça heureusement ? demande un peu trop curieusement Weasley.

- Eh bien tout heureux de revenir, nous sommes allés directement voir Draco le matin en arrivant. Nous l'avons retrouvé…

- Pansy arrête… la coupais-je !

- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas le mal ! Je disais donc, on l'a retrouvé gisant sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain, inconscient, du sang coulant abondement de son crâne !

- Merci Pansy… Merci !

Je m'écarte d'eux, et reprends ma route avant d'être figé par, la si douce mélodie qu'est, la voix d'Harry, m'appelé « Dra… Malfoy ! » . Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, serrant les poings, avant de me retourner vers lui.

- Oui Potter ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as foutu pour te louper pareillement ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas t'achever réellement, après que je sois parti, au lieu de faire semblant ! Parce que je suppose que tu te souviens que juste avant, nous étions ensemble, dans la même pièce !

- A vrai dire non. C'est que ça ne devait pas être si important que ça, pour que ma mémoire ne l'efface.

- Tu te trompes Draco, nous interrompt Granger. Les événements que notre mémoire efface, sont des événements que nous préférons oublier, pas par leur non importance, mais au contraire parce qu'ils ont une signification que l'on ne veut pas admettre.

Je reste silencieux face à cette remarque, de 1. Parce que je sais qu'elle a raison, et de 2. Parce que je n'ai absolument rien à lui répondre. Non je me contente de fixer mes pieds. Je n'ai plus la force de regarder ses deux émeraudes qui me rendent dingue, et qui m'empêchent de réfléchir correctement.

- Enfin Draco va bien c'est le plus important, ajoute ma meilleure amie. Et j'ai appris également que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire, et que tu allais mieux, Harry !

- Oui… ma mémoire !

- Tant mieux tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur les cours et rattraper ton retard !

- On y travaille, répond la Gryffondor.

- Au faite Hermione ! Je voulais vous demander quelque chose à Ron et à toi. J'aimerais faire un cadeau à Blaise pour Noël, et ça serait pour savoir si tu pouvais me donner des conseils, et vu que toi, Ron, tu parles pas mal à Blaise je pensais que tu aurais peut-être une idée !

- Et moi je ne compte pas c'est ça ? lui crachais-je. Je suis quand même son meilleur ami !

- Je sais, mais il va encore s'imaginer des trucs si on complote tous les deux, et j'aimerais éviter une nouvelle dispute ! Et puis je te signale que tu as besoin de repos !

- Eh bien nous ne faisons rien Ron et moi, si tu veux en parler maintenant, parce qu'après on doit, avec Harry, aller rendre visite à Hagrid !

- Tu blagues 'Mione, j'espère !

- A tout à l'heure Harry !

- Mec, je suis désolé, soupire Ron.

- Pansy !

- Je viendrais te chercher pour le déjeuner Draco.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons seul, tous les deux, dans ce couloir désert. Je me retourne vers lui, et ses yeux me font à nouveau mal. Regarde Harry, regarde dans quel état tu me mets. Je me suis laissé tomber par terre parce que tu me fais du mal, parce que je t'ai fait du mal, parce que je m'en veux, et parce que je t'aime un peu trop. Putain empêchez-moi de me ruer sur lui. Sa peau me manque, ses lèvres, son odeur, sa chaleur. J'ai froid Harry, j'ai si froid depuis quelques jours. Je finis par tourner les talons pour reprendre mon chemin, mais pris d'une certaine volonté et sans pouvoir me contrôler, je me retourne ver lui et plante mes iris dans les siennes.

- Je ne suis pas un putain de fils de Mangemort Potter, je ne suis pas rigide non plus.

- Tu es juste un petit con Malfoy, juste ça.

- Je le sais Potter, je le sais bien trop… bien trop tard !

Je finis par baisser les yeux et me détourne de lui pour rentrer vers mon dortoir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir touché le fond après mon séjour à l'infirmerie mais je me rends compte maintenant que je creuse encore. Encore et encore. J'avais l'impression d'avoir assez souffert, mais malheureusement non. A mon plus grand désespoir mon cœur se déchire toujours un peu plus, toujours un peu trop.

J'ai eu un semblant d'espoir en me réveillant, en ayant oublié la nuit dernière. Oublier la nuit et peut être beaucoup d'autres choses se rapportant à Potter. Mais rien. Putain rien. Tout est encore là. Mon ventre se tord à la fois douloureusement et agréablement quand je me retrouve dans une même pièce que lui. Mon cœur explose quand je me retrouve plongé dans ses deux iris verts émeraude. J'ai mes mains qui deviennent moites quand j'entends sa voix dans un couloir. Mes jambes tremblent lorsque j'aperçois son sourire et que la douce mélodie de son rire vient chatouiller mes oreilles. Non, rien. Je suis toujours autant et éperdument dépendant de Potter.

Arrivée dans ma chambre je m'étale sur mon lit fermant les yeux à la vision du reste de sang dans ma salle de bain. Mes poumons retrouvent de l'air, tandis que mon corps se réchauffe alors que je respire la douce odeur enivrante d'Harry encore présente sur mes draps blancs. J'espère que tu vas être heureux maintenant Harry. Tu vas pouvoir profiter de Dean tout en te disant que tu m'as bien ridiculisé. Et ce que j'espère c'est que tu ne sais pas, que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que je t'aimais comme un dingue, que tu m'avais brisé et que j'avais failli en crever. Oui j'espère que tu ne sais pas. Que tu ne sais absolument rien. Alors pardon, vraiment pardon pour ce qu'à l'avenir je vais pouvoir te dire, parce que je ne supporterais pas bien longtemps de te voir dans les bras d'un autre m'imaginant tout ce que vous avez pus faire ensemble. Oui je ne pourrais pas supporter après avoir goutter à ta peau, à ton corps, je ne pourrais pas te partager et te laisser me détruire un peu plus involontairement ! Alors je vais protéger mon cœur et te détruire, ça me fera mal, mais j'espère moins que de ne rien te dire et que te laisser comprendre ce que je suis devenu.

Je m'y ferais Harry, j'en suis sur. Je finirais par t'oublier. Je t'aime Harry, mais j'espère qu'au fond ce n'est qu'une passade. Je vais t'oublier. Un jour quelqu'un viendra me faire tourner la tête et tu verras, bientôt ça sera moi qui me pavanerait devant toi. Tu ne souffriras pas, je le sais. Tu me détestes. Tu ne souffriras pas, mais moi si, surement. J'ai la grande impression que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment t'oublier. J'ai cette impression et ça me fait peur. Réellement. Car je me sens vraiment incapable de continuer à vivre avec toi ancré dans mon cœur dans mon corps dans mon cerveau, tandis que tu seras heureux. Enfin. Je crèverais Harry. Je vais finir par crever et je le sais. Mon cœur ne tiendra pas longtemps. J'ai déjà trop souffert, beaucoup trop. Mon père, ma mère et maintenant toi.

Alors bonne journée Harry. Bonne nuit Draco.

Des secousses et des hurlements me font ouvrir les paupières. Ma tête me fait mal, et bizarrement je ne me rappelle de rien de grave, sur le moment, pour avoir la tête de Pansy complètement affolée. Je me redresse sur le lit et la regarde un mince sourire rassurant sur mon visage.

- Ne me refait plus une peur pareille !

- Pansy ? De quoi me parles-tu ?

- J'ai cru que… Tu ne te réveillais pas, et je… excuse moi, je suis stupide mais après t'avoir retrouvé dans la salle de bain, j'ai peur pour toi tu vous ?

- Pans', je dormais, simplement !

- Pardon.

- Pourquoi tu es ici à me hurler dans les oreilles, alors que je pourrais moi me reposer et toi être avec Blaise et vous retrouver l'un l'autre !

Son regard s'illumine d'un coup, alors qu'un sourire malicieux peint son joli visage. Elle me cache quelque chose. Je me lève et me poste devant elle, me prenant son visage en coupe. Mes lèvres se plaquent sur les siennes, jusqu'à ce que je vienne murmurer tout contre son oreille.

- Pansy, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite, je vais voir Blaise et je lui dis que tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embrasser en cachette et que je ne crois pas que tu l'aimes. Non, pas du tout même. Mais que c'est moi qui fais battre ton cœur !

- Tu ne ferrais pas ça !

- Je me gênerais !

- Traitre !

- Non, juste persuasif.

- J'ai parlé à Ron et Hermione !

- Ça je sais, je ne suis pas bête !

- Draco… j'ai réellement parlé à Ron et Hermione !

- Tu as pa… Pansy, me dis pas que… NON !

- On rigolait comme ça, et je leur ai dis que toi en ce moment t'allais pas très bien, surtout depuis l'histoire d'Harry… Je leur ai soumis mon idée, ma certitude même, que tu aurais pu te prendre au jeu, que tu aurais même des sentiments !

- Pansy, mais ça ne va pas ! Tu n'as pas fait ça, dis moi que tu me mens ! Putain, Parkinson !

- Je suis désolé Draco… mais pour moi il était nécessaire de leur en parler. Je me suis dis que peut-être Harry…

- Peut être que rien, compris. Rien du tout, que dal ! Alors arrête et ferme ta gueule !

- Dray, sanglote-t-elle.

- Pardon mon ange, mais putain ça fait si mal, alors je ne veux pas parler de lui, je ne veux pas parler de ce que je re…

- Il t'a menti !

- Quoi ?

- Harry, il t'a menti, il a tout inventé. Il n'a jamais perdu la mémoire !

- C'est une blague, dis moi que tu rigoles !

- Non, je suis désolé Dray, mais non ! Il ne s'est jamais réveillé en croyant que tu étais son petit ami, il…

- Tais-toi !

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression que votre cœur se fait lacérer, déchiqueter ? J'ai l'impression même qu'on me l'arrache. Je n'arrive plus à respirer et j'ai l'impression que tous les derniers événements s'écroulent. Harry, ce connard d'Harry s'est moqué de moi. Fils de Mangemort, voilà pourquoi il me prend. C'est pourquoi il a voulu m'anéantir, me détruire éternellement pour que plus jamais je ne puisse être heureux. « Tu ne pouvais pas t'achever réellement, après que je sois parti, au lieu de faire semblant ! » Ses mots me reviennent en mémoire et j'y comprends tout leur sens. Je ferme les yeux un instant alors que deux gouttes brulantes glissent le long de mes joues. La haine envahit mon cerveau, mon cœur, mes veines, mes membres. C'est pourquoi je n'écoute plus ma meilleure amie, et me rue hors de ma chambre, avec pour ferme intention de retrouver Potter et de lui faire ressentir la même douleur qu'il m'a fait éprouver.

- Non Draco, attend je n'ai pas finis. Draco écoute moi !

Mais trop tard, je suis déjà élancé dans le couloir, courant à grande enjambés vers la maison des Gryffondors. Complètement estomaqué et détruit, la douleur m'empêchant de penser correctement, je cours. Ma vengeance écrabouillant toutes les bonnes résolutions que j'avais prises. Tant pis je vais me faire encore plus mal, mais je m'en fou. Je m'en contre fou, parce que je veux le regarder dans les yeux et je veux voir sa haine. Je veux qu'il m'achève une dernière fois. J'ai besoin de comprendre, de savoir que lui et moi n'existerait jamais. J'ai besoin de le sentir réellement au fond de moi, j'ai besoin qu'il me le dise, qu'il me le hurle qu'il me déteste et qu'il s'est bien foutu de moi. Alors je cours après la douleur, après la souffrance, après la vérité.

Par chance, arrivée en vue du tableau de la grosse dame, celui-ci s'ouvre laissant Harry et ses deux acolytes en sortir. A sa vision mes larmes redoublent. Je pleure ? Putain. Complètement hors de moi et ne contrôlant plus aucun de mes gestes, je parcours les derniers mètres nous séparant pour retrouver en plein dans ses deux émeraudes.

- Draco… Je… je voulais te parler…

- Potter, espèce de… enfoiré !!!

Je me mords la lèvre alors que mon poing vient traverser l'air, pour aller cogner violement la joue d'Harry, qui tombe au sol. J'attrape de ma main le col de sa chemise pour le soulever de terre, écrasant mes jointures autour de son cou.

- Alors ça t'as fais quoi ? Allez dis moi Potter ! Et là, qu'est ce que tu ressens, ça fait mal hein ?

- Draco arrête, me hurle Pansy arrivant derrière moi !

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, putain ? Tu pensais quoi, que je n'avais pas assez mal ? Tu croyais quoi, quand tant que survivant tu avais souffert plus que les autres, plus que moi ? Il fallait que tu me donnes ma dose et comme ça ta vengeance serait enfin totalement accomplie. Mais quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne suis pas comme mon père, je ne l'ai jamais été ! J'espère juste que tu es heureux ! Mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban la personne qui m'a donné une éducation qui m'a élevé, en qui j'ai toujours cru. Ma mère a été tuée, la seule personne qui m'a aimé et la seule personne que j'ai toujours aimée. La honte de mon nom, de ma famille, de ma personne. La façon dont on m'a trainé dans la boue. Et puis mon orientation sexuelle. Et toi Potter, toi tu viens en rajouter une putain de couche ! Mais t'as raison, achève moi, Potter, achève moi ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Tu… je ne comprends pas. Tu sais, j'ai espéré un tout petit peu. Je me suis dis que peut-être ça pourrait être vrai se réaliser. Peut-être que tu finirais par te rendre compte comme moi, ou bien même que tu ne te réveillerais pas ! J'y ai cru putain. Mais rien, absolument rien. Tu t'es réveillé et tu m'as craché des choses de merde. Alors que… que…que j'avais passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie. T'images Potter, avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que quand je me suis retrouvé dans tes bras. Soit heureux Harry tu as réussi. Ton sourire, ton rire, ta peau, ton odeur, tes cheveux, ton cou, tes lèvres, tes yeux, ton corps. J'ai beau essayer, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si ta petite histoire de merde m'avait encré au fer rouge. Mais ce n'est pas grave Harry… Tu m'as menti, tu as dis n'importe quoi. Mais je m'en fou. Tu m'as détruit. Tu as réussi, tu t'es foutu de moi et tu as réussi, mais je m'en fou. Ce n'est pas grave, la douleur on si habitue non ? Comme à celle de la mort de ma mère. Elle finira par faire partie de moi et bientôt je ne la ressentirais quasiment plus. Et puis je pourrais recommencer à te haïr beaucoup plus que maintenant. Je te déteste Potter, je te déteste de m'avoir fait éprouver des sentiments de merde. Alors tu as gagné. Tu as finis par réussir à me détruire après avoir tout détruit autour de moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave… ce n'est pas gr…

J'étouffe un sanglot et relâche sa gorge, laissant son corps tomber au sol. A ma plus grande surprise je remarque le sourire d'Hermione et les yeux ronds de Ron. Pansy à l'air un peu paniqué et heureuse. J'essuie rageusement les larmes qui ont commencés à envahir à nouveaux mes joues et détourne les talons pour repartir vers ma maison. Dormir, j'ai juste besoin de ça. Dormir pour oublier ! J'entends des vagues murmures derrière moi. « Tu ne lui as rien dis ? ». « Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. J'ai juste pu dire que tout était faut depuis le début et il a pété son câble. Je n'ai rien pu lui expliquer. ». « Harry rattrape le !». Ils continuent de parler mais je m'en fou, j'ai mal, j'ai les jambes qui tremblent, et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir à la seconde. Désireux de quitter tout ça, je me mets à courir, vite, encore et toujours plus vite. Je veux m'échapper. Maman, vient me chercher ? Maman, pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?

- Draco, je t'ai mentis, j'ai inventé toute cette histoire parce que je te voulais. Hermione m'avait soumis l'idée que peut-être en t'occupant de moi, tu t'attacherais à moi, comme moi je pouvais l'être de toi. Draco attend putain !

Mes pieds s'arrêtent d'un coup de courir, et je me fige en plein milieu du couloir. Mon cœur a cessé de battre, ma respiration s'est bloquée. Mais c'est pourtant la première fois que je me sens aussi heureux. Comme si l'on m'avait enlevé toute cette souffrance, toute cette douleur, qui me brouillait le cerveau et qui me détruisait. J'ai l'impression d'être libre et de rayonner. Je me sens bien, je suis heureux. Je suis amoureux.

Je m'apprête à me retourner vers lui pour lui sourire, lui demander de développer, de m'expliquer, ou bien même de me dire simplement qu'il m'aime. Mais malheureusement pour moi Severus déboule dans le couloir, se ruant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Draco, mais où étais-tu encore passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu devrais te trouver à l'infirmerie pour te reposer. Tu n'es pas en état de te balader comme ça dans les couloirs. Vient avec moi !

- Mais Sev'…

- S'il te plait Draco, tu auras tout le temps plus tard de t'amuser ou de discuter avec Potter !

- D'accord…

- Bien.

Il me sourit. Même s'il m'arrache aux explications d'Harry, ce n'est pas bien grave, car à ce moment je me rends compte que mon parrain tient à moi, qu'il ferra tout pour me protéger et que je puisse avoir une vie heureuse. Oui Severus est là et le sera toujours. Alors je souris moi aussi et je le suis à travers les couloirs.

- Draco...

- Plus tard Harry... Plus tard, lui répondis-je.

* * *

**Voilà l'avant dernier Chapitre. **

**Une happy end en perspective ? ...**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de l'avancer de l'histoire.**

**Reviews ?**


	7. Reconstruction

Réveillé à nouveau dans le lit de l'infirmerie, il me faut quelques minutes pour comprendre ce que j'y fais pour la seconde fois. Le visage d'Harry m'apparait d'un coup et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Quel petit con, quand j'y pense. Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres et je me relève doucement sur mon lit, cherchant une présence autour de moi. Ok, je suis seul, apparemment personne n'est là pour prendre de mes nouvelles ou attendre mon réveil. Eh oui Draco, tes rêves de voir Harry à tes côtés te tenant la main viennent de prendre fin.

C'est donc avec un sourire un peu triste que j'accueille Pom Pom et sa bonne humeur. Je devrais peut-être lui demander si elle peut me la transmettre. A cette réflexion quelque peu idiote je me mets à rire, tandis que l'infirmière me salut.

- Eh bien Draco, je vois que vous allez parfaitement mieux.

- Oui, beaucoup plus que lorsque j'ai quitté l'infirmerie pour la première fois hier.

- Euh non, il y a deux jours !

- Pardon ?

- Je vous ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour que vous puissiez correctement récupérer, et je suis contente de voir que ça a complètement fonctionné.

- Merci.

- De rien. Heureusement que Severus vous a fait revenir à la raison, vous n'auriez pas tenu longtemps sans repos.

- D'ailleurs où est-il ?

- En train de manger je suppose comme tous les professeurs et les élèves restant. Il est 19h25 Draco.

- Ah oui en effet.

- Bien, je vous autorise à quitter l'infirmerie. A moins que vous ne désiriez rester ici plus longtemps.

- Non, non merci ça suffira.

Elle me sourie et me tend mes affaires. En quelques minutes je me retrouve habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, vêtements surement apportés par Pansy. Papiers de sortie à présent signés, je quitte l'infirmerie me dirigeant d'un pas serein vers la grande salle, qui doit être quasiment vide par ce temps de vacances.

Un puissant gargouillement raisonnant dans le hall, j'entre dans la grande salle. Mes yeux se portent vite sur la table des enseignants, croisant le sourire de mon parrain et du directeur, avant de se poser sur le petit groupe d'élèves constitué des quelques Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, de mes deux Serpentard préférés, et des trois… Gryffondor. Un peu gêné, je m'approche de la table pour y prendre place entre mes deux amis, et en face des rouges et ors. La joie. A peine assis que Blaise et Pansy se jette sur moi m'encerclant de leurs bras.

- Je vais bien merci !

- Dray, enfin de retour parmi nous !

- Je n'ai été absent qu'un jour.

- Trop long murmure ma brune.

- Vous m'avez manqué.

- Toi aussi, souris Blaise !

- Comment te sens-tu, Draco ? demande Hermione

- Hm, bien merci.

- Tu as faim ?

- Je dirais même plus, je mangerais un ogre entier.

Ils se mettent à rire à ma remarque me redonnant un franc sourire, tandis que je pioche de la nourriture dans un peu près tous les plats. D'une main presque tremblante, j'effleure mes cheveux pour regarder l'état de l'arrière de mon crâne. Plus de douleur, et apparemment chevelure blonde toujours intacte, tant mieux.

- Oh, au faite on a croisé Rogue tout à l'heure, il nous a déjà rendu nos copies corrigées. Bien sur, tu as eu un A+, comme d'habitude.

- Blaise, mon très cher Blaise quand finiras-tu par comprendre que je ne suis pas avantagé, j'ai juste un réel talent en potion !

- Un réel talent, tu plaisantes ? Ironise Blaise.

- Compare le nombre de mes chaudrons explosés par rapport aux tiens Zabini, souriais-je gentiment.

- Draco 1, Blaise 0 ! mentionna ma brune.

- Pansy t'es censé être de mon côté !

- Je compte juste les points hein !

- Compare alors le nombre de tes approches ratées pour séduire Potter, par rapport aux miennes envers Pansy.

Blanc. Enorme blanc. Je pique un fard et plonge ma tête dans mon assiette commençant ainsi à manger, tandis que j'écrabouille la main de mon meilleur ami sur le banc. Je vais le tuer.

- Arf, vainqueur Blaise par K.O, rigole Pansy.

- Ne soit pas triste Draco, quand tu te seras vraiment remis de ton choc à la tête, tu retrouveras ta répartie !

- Drôle, vraiment très drôle Blaise.

Potter… Potter putain de Potter. Je l'avais presque oublié pendant quelques minutes. J'avais presque effacé de ma mémoire ses magnifiques yeux verts, son sourire à éclairer une journée, ses cheveux couleurs corbeaux, sa peau plus douce que celle d'un bébé. Ce tout, cet ensemble qui me donne mal au ventre mais d'une manière agréable, qui fait accélérer brutalement mon rythme cardiaque, qui fait trembler mes mains et mes jambes, et qui m'affiche un sourire un peu niais sur le visage.

Oui, le Harry qui a refusé ma poignée de main à la rentrée de notre première année dans cette école. Ce même Harry que j'ai insulté à maintes et maintes reprises et qui me l'a bien rendu. Ce même Harry que j'ai vu grandir, évolué, murir, changé. Ce même Harry qui a su se battre pendant sept ans face au Lord. Ce même Harry qui l'a vaincu. Ce même Harry qui a fait semblant de perdre la mémoire. Ce même Harry qui s'est moqué de moi. Et ce même Harry dont je suis tombé amoureux, et qui m'aime probablement lui aussi.

D'un coup après m'être remémoré tout ça, le bonheur envahit mes veines et vient m'exploser au cerveau et dans le cœur, comme une drogue se propageant doucement mais surement, pour m'empoisonner le corps. Ma main attrape ma cuillère pleine de pudding pour la portée à ma bouche, quand malheureusement ou heureusement à voir, mes yeux croisent deux émeraudes impossible à lâcher.

Avec l'air un peu stupide, je repose ma cuillère laissant le sang monté doucement à mes joues. Il se mort, à son habitude, sa lèvre inférieur pour finir par sourire. Mes joues continuent de s'empourprer, alors que le stresse vient remplacer le bonheur. Essayant de garder un minimum de sang froid, je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur autre chose que cet apollon. Mais malheureusement, rien ne dure longtemps. Le désir vient me prendre la gorge, tandis que je revois la scène du couloir d'il y a deux jours. Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais été aussi pitoyable « je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que quand je me suis retrouvé dans tes bras. » arf, transféré moi à Poufsouffle, ou à Sainte Mangouste, au choix. Ri-di-cu-le !

- Bien. Ça vous dit d'aller profiter de la neige à l'extérieur, propose Pansy.

- Oh, une bataille, ce serait excellent, s'exclame un Serdaigle.

- Allons-y s'écrie en cœur le roux et le métis.

Mon dessert finit, nous nous levons quasiment tous pour nous diriger vers l'extérieur. Tandis qu'Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise et Harry tournent pour sortir vers le parc, moi je pars de l'autre côté.

- Dray… Le parc, c'est par ici !

- Je sais, c'est que je vais dans ma chambre, une douche s'impose après plusieurs jours sans une vraie ! Mais je vous rejoints après…

- Magne-toi Draco, je compte bien t'exploser, me cris mon meilleure ami.

Je rigole face à sa remarque et me dirige d'un pas rapide vers notre salle commune. Entré dans ma chambre, je passe vite fait bien fait dans la douche puis en ressort 20 minutes plus tard. Mes yeux fixant le miroir, je me sens d'un coup un peu honteux. La douche aurait pu attendre et largement vu toutes celles que l'infirmière m'a donné. Oui la douche aurait pu attendre mais ça aurait été affronté le joli visage d'Harry. Mais je ne sais pas, je crois que je ne suis pas encore près. Il y a quelques jours je sortais de l'infirmerie pour apprendre qu'il m'avait menti et quelques minutes plus tard je lui faisais une déclaration pour qu'il m'avoue que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que je m'intéresse un minimum à lui comme lui pouvait l'être de moi. Et puis voilà qu'aujourd'hui je sors de nouveau de l'infirmerie et je me retrouve en face de ce brun, ces deux émeraudes pétillants tandis que je me retiens de lui sauter dessus. Alors oui mon cœur s'est accéléré dangereusement à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec lui dans cette neige blanche, parce que je le sais Blaise et Pansy auraient finis par aller se bécoter sous les branches d'un arbre tandis que Weasley et Granger se rouleront dans la neige. Oui ça sentira l'amour à plein nez et Harry et moi nous retrouverons tous les deux à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Et je ne veux pas parler. Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable d'aligner quatre mots à par « je t'aime Harry ». Mais je lui dois plus d'explications non ? Beaucoup plus. Il me doit aussi des explications mais je ne crois pas que je serais capable de résister quelques minutes de plus à voir ses lèvres bouger sans que les miennes ne soient dessus. Je suis pitoyable ? D'accord je suis pitoyable et accro, complètement accro de ce putain de Harry-j'ai-survécu-et-vaincu-Potter.

Mais après tout pourquoi résister ? Oui je le veux là tout contre moi. Laisser son odeur envahir mon cerveau, sentir sa peau glisser contre la mienne, laisser ma langue gouter ses lèvres, sentir mes doigts passer dans ses cheveux, me laisser aller dans ses bras. Et tout ça pour l'éternité. Il n'y a que ça que je veux. Lui et rien d'autre. Alors tant pis s'il n'y a que très peu de mots d'échangés. L'important c'est l'amour derrière tout ça ! Parce que caché sous tous ces gestes, toutes ces démarques d'affection, il y a des mots, des milliards de mots. Et au final tous ces mots se rejoignent pour en former quatre « je t'aime Harry », oui au final c'est ça l'essentiel.

Ne pouvant plus retarder ma sortie, je passe une main dans mes cheveux après avoir défroisser mes vêtements. Un pantalon noir et une chemise feront l'affaire. Avant de quitter ma chambre j'attrape mon manteau noir et mon écharpe verte et argent, puis prononce le mot de passe de la salle commune avant de me lancer dans les couloirs du château.

Réajustant mon écharpe sur mon nez je descends les quelques marches me permettant d'arriver dans le parc. La vue est magnifique. Blanc. Sans tâche sans rien. La pureté de ce lieu me donne des frissons. Poudlard c'est plus qu'une école, c'est une vie. Souriant un peu malgré moi, j'arrive devant Blaise, une boule de neige caché derrière mon dos. Sans plus attendre et en le prenant par surprise, je me jette sur lui, lui explosant ma boule à la figure. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais retrouvé aussi vite par terre, la tête dans la neige. Ah par Merlin, il fait froid.

- Pourquoi me cherches-tu Draco ? Tu le sais que je suis plus fort que toi.

- Rêve, éclatais-je de rire.

Pansy vient s'étaler sur nous. Plongeant sa tête dans ma nuque et embrassant ma peau de ses lèvres brulantes. Blaise pique un fard et s'écarte de nous. Me rendant compte de la situation, je repousse doucement ma brune de mes bras et frappe le derrière du crâne du métis murmurant un « idiot » lui étant destiné. Un sourire finis par étirer mes lèvres alors que je les vois se jeter l'un sur l'autre unissant leurs lèvres dans un tendre baisé. Inséparables c'est deux là. Mais c'est en les admirant et en me sentant d'un coup bien seul que je me rends compte de l'absence des trois Gryffondor, de mon Gryffondor.

- Ils sont rentrés, répond Blaise à mon interrogation silencieuse.

- Oh…

- Hermione voulait absolument finir son devoir de métamorphose, se prendre de la neige dans la gueule ce n'est pas son truc, alors Ron l'a suivi, tu sais qu'ils ne se quittent plus. Et Harry ne te voyant pas arriver est rentré également, il n'avait pas trop envie de tenir la chandelle.

- Hm, je vois.

Un peu déçus, je m'assois par terre dans la neige, les yeux perdu dans le vague de ce ciel noircissant par la nuit tombante. Le prénom d'Harry me résonnant dans ma tête je soupire bruyamment. Arriverons-nous un jour à nous parler franchement ? A s'aimer ? Mais alors que je commençais à m'imaginer dans ses bras, entouré de sa chaleur, étouffant sous ses baisés, mes pensées sont interrompues par l'arrivée de mon parrain me cachant la grande beauté de l'horizon en cette fin de journée d'hiver. Oui Severus est là, un sourire un peu désolé sur les lèvres. Sa robe est quelque peu mouillée et souillé, ses bras sont chargés d'affaires m'appartenant. C'est quoi ce merdier ?

- Draco, je te cherchais partout!

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Nous avons eu un gros problème de canalisations dans votre maison ainsi que dans celle des Serdaigle.

- Oh…

- C'est pourquoi nous avons déménagé tes affaires dans la maison des Gryffondor, tu passeras tes nuits là-bas, le temps que tout soit remis en ordre !

- Vous me faites une grosse blague c'est ça ?

- Je suis désolé Draco. Quand à vous Pansy et Blaise, le directeur vous a accordé le droit de vous installer temporairement dans la salle sur demande, cela va vous permettre d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité.

- Oh merci, rougit Pansy.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste, m'écriais-je.

- Draco, comprends tes amis, et puis je pense que ça ne va pas trop te déranger de te retrouver avec Harry pour discuter voir plus si affinité… rigole mon parrain.

- Tout à fait, renchéris Blaise.

- Très drôle vraiment. Mais tu oublies Ron !

- Ron est autorisé à dormir dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, c'est-à-dire avec Hermione. Quand à Dean il est rentré chez lui, peine de cœur il me semble.

- Je ne peux pas aller plutôt chez les Poufsouffle ?

- Les Serdaigle ont déjà élu domicile chez eux !

- Mais c'est une coalition ma parole ! Moi je dois me taper les Gryffondor c'est ça ? Putain, vous commencez à me souler avec eux. J'y vais, mais c'est bien parce que j'ai besoin de dormir sur un bon matelas sinon j'aurais préféré rester dans un couloir.

- Draco perd ses moyens, grand timide va, se moque mon meilleur ami.

Je sers les poings et me lance d'un pas cette fois pas du tout décidé vers l'entrée du château, empruntant les escaliers pour rejoindre la maison des rouges et ors. J'ai la poisse, réellement ! Il va falloir que je partage le dortoir d'Harry en contrôlant mon envie de lui sauter dessus et en me cachant suite à la honte que j'ai subi par ma déclaration. J'ai été ridicule, mais Merlin que je l'aime, et qu'est ce que je peux être terrorisé par ce qu'il va pouvoir se passer entre nous. J'ai peur de me retrouver en face de lui, ses deux émeraudes plongés dans mes deux iris grises, son sourire me faisant perdre tous mes moyens. Oui j'ai peur de devoir lui ouvrir mon cœur, chose que je n'ai encore jamais faite, hormis pour Pansy. Je vais surement bégayer, rougir. Oui, ils veulent tous ma mort dans cette école. Arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame je lui murmure vaguement le mot de passe que m'a crié mon parrain avant que je m'enfuis, et entre dans la salle commune.

- Je n'y arriverais pas !

- Et bien il va falloir, on n'a pas d'autres choix.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte dans le même dor…

- Draco, entre !

Je reste interdis quelques secondes, face aux trois Gryffondors que j'aurais préféré éviter, et finis par m'avancer. Un peu mais pas trop. Harry me fixe, un sourire illuminant son visage, puis il finit par baisser le regard, un peu rouge et embarrassé. Granger affiche un grand sourire comme si elle voulait rattraper la situation quand à Weasley il se retient le plus possible de rire. J'ai la très nette impression d'avoir interrompue une conversation !

- Tes affaires sont déjà dans ta chambre, me dit la brune.

- Hm, merci !

- Tu as besoin de quelques choses ? Tu veux peut-être t'asseoir ? Les gars s'apprêtaient à faire une partie d'échecs, tu peux rester si tu veux, tu ne nous déranges pas !

- 'Mione, tu es à mourir de rire, rigole son petit ami !

- Merci Hermione, mais je préfère aller me coucher !

- Oh je vois…

- Je suis simplement fatigué après toutes ces péripéties. On verra ça demain!

Elle me regarde et me sourie tandis qu'Harry a relevé ses yeux vers moi. J'évite son regard qui me brule et me dirige vers le dortoir.

- Malfoy, je te conseille d'emprunter l'autre escalier ! C'est le dortoir des filles ! A moins que tu ais changé de sexe pendant la nuit, se moque la belette.

- Serait-ce une proposition Ron ? Mais fais bien attention, tu risquerais de ne plus pouvoir marcher pendant quelques jours. Demande donc à Cormac, il sait de quoi je pa…

Je m'arrête d'un coup de parler, me rendant compte de ma réplique sanglante. Harry a les yeux rivés sur moi. Je rougis instinctivement, essayant de me justifier.

- Je… hm, juste un automatisme… Désolé, je vais me coucher…

- Bonne nuit Draco, sourit la Gryffondor.

- Merci… Ron, je n'aurais pas enfin… tu vois quoi. Ce n'est pas toi… qui m'intéresse !

Mon sous entendu dis, je jette un rapide regard sur les joues enflammées d'Harry avant que je ne monte dans le dortoir. Je repère rapidement mon lit autour duquel sont rangées mes affaires et m'y avance, attrapant au passage une serviette, mon gel douche et mon shampoing, direction la salle de bain. J'en ressors une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, habillé simplement d'un boxer, les cheveux en pagaille encore un peu humide. J'attrape le walk machin chose de Théo et enfonce les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, avant de me glisser sous les couvertures de mon lit provisoire, une seule imagine en tête… Je vous laisse bien sur deviné laquelle.

Deux ou trois heures plus tard, du mouvement dans la chambre me réveille. Je suis surpris de voir que la musique tourne toujours dans mes oreilles. J'enlève donc mes écouteurs les posant sur ma table de chevet, tandis que j'aperçois Harry à côté de son lit en train d'enlever son t-shirt. Je reste interdis face à cette vue, sentant à nouveau mon cœur battre beaucoup trop vite. Il est magnifique. Je sens mes joues rougir alors que ses yeux verts tombent dans les miens orages.

- Oh, excuse-moi-je… Je t'ai réveillé murmure-t-il.

- Pas d'importance.

Je reste à le fixer, tandis que timidement il enlève le reste de ses vêtements pour ne rester qu'en boxer. Son corps est un appel à la luxure et je sens doucement la chaleur monté dans la pièce. On se fixe quelques secondes avant que je refourre ma tête sous la couette pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Putain, il faut réellement que je me calme !

- Draco…

- Hm…

- Je… je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux.

Je me redresse face à sa déclaration, retrouvant la beauté de son visage et la puissance de son regard. Par Merlin aidez-moi ! Je lui souris timidement, mords ma lèvre inférieur et me rallonge murmurant un vague « Merci. » sincère. Je le regarde se coucher, à mon opposé. Je me mets à détailler son dos, sa nuque, sa chevelure noire, la chute de ses reins, l'élastique de son boxer blanc. Il est tellement beau. J'ai envie de sentir sa peau glisser contre la mienne, de retrouver la chaleur qu'il m'a transmise la fois où nous nous sommes retrouvé nu l'un contre l'autre. J'ai besoin d'embrasser sa nuque, de glisser ma main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, d'entourer sa taille de mes bras, de déposer ma main sur son ventre brulant, d'enlacer mes jambes aux siennes et de nouer mes doigts tremblants aux siens moites. Je le veux. Mais ne désirant pas que cela se passe de cette manière, je me recouche, rabantant ma couette sur mon corps. Dors Draco, dors ! Ne pense plus qu'Harry est dans un autre lit que toi en boxer. Ok.

Les premiers rayons du soleil viennent me réveiller. Désireux de me rendormir je me tourne à l'opposé de la fenêtre, rencontrant un corps brulant. Un corps brulant ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Surpris, paniqué, et cherchant une explication, je me force à ouvrir les yeux, tombant ainsi sur une tête aux cheveux de couleur corbeau et un corps blanc et finement musclé, agréable à regarder. Il me faut deux bonnes minutes pour comprendre et me rendre compte que le corps désirable à mes côtés, n'est autre que celui de Potter. Un sourire étire mes lèvres, tandis que mes doigts se mettent à glisser sur sa peau. Doucement il se met à gémir, bougeant contre moi, avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux, tombant dans les miens. Ses joues prennent une magnifique couleur rouge se relevant pour se reculer de moi.

- Harry…

- Je suis vraiment désolé… Je… je n'ai pas pu résister ! Je me suis réveillé et j'ai… Désolé !

- A vrai dire je voulais juste de dire bonjour.

- Oh… Bonjour !

- Bien dormis au moins ?

- Plutôt oui !

Il me sourie et je ne peux m'empêcher de le rallonger pour venir me nicher contre lui et son torse beaucoup trop désirable. Il se raidit n'osant pas bouger avant ne passer une main dans mes cheveux glissant sur mon dos. Je soupire doucement embrassant sa peau.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire une machination pareil.

- Draco… Je désespérais tellement et puis Hermione m'a proposé cette idée m'assurant que ça marcherait !

- Non, ne remet pas la faute sur Granger !

- Je sais désoler.

- Tu m'as rendu fou. J'étais déchiré entre l'idée de me jeter à corps perdu dans ce que je ressentais, et entre l'autre de m'éloigner de toi parce que tu avais perdu la mémoire et tu ne ressentais pas ce que moi je pouvais ressentir.

- Je suis désolé !

- Pourquoi tu t'es caché derrière ça ?

- Je ne pouvais pas venir te voir et tout te balancer, tu me détestais !

- Je ne te détestais pas. On n'était juste pas vraiment ami !

- Tu m'aurais ri au nez tu aurais refusé, alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas !

- Hm… tu as raison. Mais pourquoi m'avoir insulté quand tu t'es réveillé après la nuit qu'on venait de passer ensemble.

- Draco… J'ai vu du dégout dans tes yeux, j'ai compris que tu me détestais, et que je n'obtiendrais jamais ce que je recherchais !

- Du dégout ? T'es dingue ? ça a été la plus belle nuit que j'ai pu passer. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as pu me faire ressentir. Mais je me sentais tellement mal parce que je croyais encore que pour toi ce n'était qu'une fausse réalité. J'avais l'impression d'avoir profité de toi ! C'était horrible, dégueulasse. Alors quand je t'ai vu ouvrir les yeux et regarder bizarrement la pièce, j'avais l'impression que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire, alors j'ai voulu me protéger de toi, j'ai repris ce masque que tu détestes temps. Je suis désolé !

- Non j'ai été ridicule, vraiment. Désespéré et amoureux, j'ai fait n'importe quoi.

- Répète !

- Quoi ?

- Désespéré et ?

- Am… je t'aime Draco !

Je me mords violement la lèvre, enfouissant violement ma tête dans son cou, fermant les yeux pour éviter des larmes de bonheur de couler. Je finis par retrouver ses deux émeraudes avant de laisser mes lèvres recouvrir les siennes, dans un tendre baisé, remplie de sentiments.

- Si tu savais depuis le temps que je voulais te l'entendre dire… réellement !

- Je te le disais à chaque fois pour de vrai, mais tu ne comprenais pas !

- Je t'aime aussi Harry, pour de vrai. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !

- Toi non plus, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !

Je rigole avant de retrouver ses lèvres. Doux sensuel et passionnée.

- J'ai envie de toi…

- Dray…

- Mais pas maintenant, et pas rapidement alors que Ron, Hermione, Pansy et Blaise nous attendent surement.

Il grogne et ça m'amuse, alors que je l'entraine dans la salle de bain. Doucement je passe mes mains sur son corps, embrassant sa clavicule tandis que mes doigts experts font glisser nos deux boxers avant de nous entrainer sous l'eau. Il soupire gémit, profitant de mon corps contre le sien, tout en le savonnant. Mes mains s'attardent sur ses fesses et son érection grandissante, le plaquant doucement contre la paroi glacée de la douche.

- Draco arrête parce qu'ils vont vraiment finir par nous attendre !

- A vrai dire maintenant je m'en contre fiche…

- Je… Doux Jésus, ne t'arrête surtout pas !

- Doux Jésus ?

- Moldu… oh Draco !

Je sourie à l'entente de ses gémissements qui me font perdre la tête, alors que je continue de le masturber doucement. Je retrouve ses lèvres, avant de descendre dans son cou que je mordille sensuellement le marquant comme mien. A sa demande j'accélère brutalement, le faisant monter d'un coup. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes épaules, pour se maintenir debout alors qu'il n'est plus que cri et gémissements. Je laisse mes jambes glisser sur le sol, avant de plonger mes yeux dans les siens et de le prendre en bouche. Il rejette sa tête en arrière, crispant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Ma langue s'enroule autour de son membre, le suçant avidement.

Vous ais-je déjà dis que mon cœur battait avec le sien, que son amour me mangeait doucement ? Je me sens bien là contre lui, à lui donner du plaisir. Je l'aime bordel. Je n'ai plus honte de le dire. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui il me rend heureux, je me sens bien, et ça fait bien des années que je n'avais pas ressenti ça ! Alors que maintenant tout s'éclaire, je vais me laisser aller. Je peux bien non ?

Le sentant se tendre j'accélère les allées et venues de ma bouche sur son membre avant de sentir le si bon gout de mon amour sur ma langue. A mon tour je me libère brutalement, juste avant d'encercler la taille d'Harry qui vient de s'écrouler par terre. Nos lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau dans un baisé plus tendre. Encore un peu essoufflé, il glisse une main entre mes cuisses qu'il retire rapidement un peu surpris.

- Te regarder prendre du plaisir m'a suffit.

- Draco… gémit-il doucement plongeant son nez dans mon cou.

Essuyé et habillé, nous descendons dans la salle commune un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Mes deux meilleurs amis sont là, accompagnés des deux d'Harry. Ils nous regardent attendris.

- Bien dormis chez les Gryffondors ? me demande Blaise.

- Plutôt bien.

- J'imagine.

- Non, non, tu n'imagines pas !

- Alors est ce que… c'est réglé entre vous ?

Harry glisse sa main dans la mienne, répondant à leur question. Je l'attire contre moi enlaçant sa taille et embrassant doucement son cou puis ses lèvres.

- Je suis contente…

- Moi aussi, et j'avais raison, rigole Hermione.

- Oh ça va hein soupire Harry.

- En tout cas votre histoire est vraiment fascinante, quand vous vous en rappellerez dans 30 ans…

- Ron… rigole-t-on.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, the end. **

**Merci d'avoir suivis jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**N'oublier pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**Si vous avez des idées d'os ou de fic que je pourrais écrire, ou à lire, n'hésitez surtout pas! **

**Je reviens bientôt avec une nouvel OS, HPDM, que j'ai commencé et quasiement terminé, et un autre RWDM dont l'idée met venu cet aprèm.**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
